


ushjima: the silent freak

by morningoaktree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, F/M, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningoaktree/pseuds/morningoaktree
Summary: you know ushjima, the stoic boy, the quiet boy, but would you ever guess that he was just, a teenage boy.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), Kinugawa Atsushi/Yufuin En
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: It's not magic





	ushjima: the silent freak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snake Up My Butt (Doctor_Dalek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Dalek/gifts).



ushjima book part 1 

As the bell rang everyone gathered into the 1st period history class. I hated history but there was one thing that made up for it. Ushijima Wakatoshi. Only like the most popular boy at school. 

He was the ace of shiratorizawa after all. Who wouldn't think he was cool? But don't get me wrong I'm not a fan girl. He's not all powerful like everyone makes him out to be. Ushijima sits to my right at a table of three. To my left is my one and only best friend Janae. 

Me and Janae are constantly passing notes about ushi as we like to call him. And some of them. Wellll they can get a little explicit. But today's note was something else. "I bet his dick is at least 7 inches" Janae wrote passing the letter under her arm that sat on the table. 

When I opened the note my face turned red. We had never actually talked about his private parts before. Thank god ushijima is always so focused on his notes that he never looks over to read our scandalous messages about him. I looked at Janae. Her wide grin told 1000 stories. She wanted me to say something back. 

I picked up my pen and wrote "I bet he smells nice" I didn't know why I wanted to change the topic. But there was truth in what I said. Everyday he smelled like cologne and the rubber smell of the court. Passing the note Janae was dissatisfied with my non sexual response. 

She flicked the paper away with her finger and before I could grab it, the paper slid right in front of ushijima unfolded in all its glory. Our faces went white hoping he wouldn't pay attention to it and slide it back. 

But we could tell the moment he looked up he noticed his name and read the couple lines on the paper. "Oh shit" I thought. Surely he was going to say something to us. Or ask the teacher to move. Which would be embarrassing and also sad to know he would leave my side. But what he did surprised me and Janae.

Ushijima was silent and folded the note up. Putting it in his pocket. Me and janae's faces stared in disbelief. This is it he's gonna show it to the teacher. We thought. 

About a minute passed by of us waiting for ushijima to say something. Then the smallest of smiles came across his face. "You're correct" ushijima said. Me and Janae looked at each other wide eyed and I began to think I was inside some sort of dream. Janae being the crazy friend of our group responded. "About which thing"? She asked. 

We both wanted to know what he would answer this time. "About both of your statements" he said calmly almost like it was normal. "Why did you take our note" Janae said. "To show to my volleyball team, I want to have a good laugh with them". "WHAT" Janae said so loud a few students turned around. "You can't do that" she said. "Don't flatter yourself" ushijima said "I'm not gonna bring up your names I'm just proving something to a few teammates". And with that he returned to his notes and me and Janae quietly bumped elbows almost telepathically connecting to say "wtf just happened omg". 

Time skip  
At lunch me and Janae talked about the incident from this morning and wondered what he meant by "showing his team. And proving something" I was worried but Janae didn't seem concerned at all. She said ushijima was so boring that even though he's so hot there's no way he'd actually say anything about us. Like gossip. 

She was probably right. He's so straight forward. But I couldn't help but feel a little curious about why he informed us of his dick size. That seemed weird. What if he's not a Virgi- I snapped back when I realized Janae was staring at me. "We need to find a way to see what he does with our note" Janae said. I was taken back. "What do you mean" I asked. "Well don't you wanna know what he's planning on doing with our little letter" Janae questioned. 

She had a point. I wondered if he would talk behind our backs. He didn't seem that way. But the quiet ones can always be the meanest. The bell for second period rang and me and Janae headed to class. We also had second together.  
Second period  
Out of our five periods in the day second period is my absolute favorite. Because not just ushijima is in this class. So is kageyama, hinata, oikawa, tsukishima, and tadashi. 

They used to go to Karasuno and aobajohsai. But since the nation lost school funding. All three schools merged into one super school the size of a college campus. The volleyball teams however didn't merge but they added multiple gyms so that all the teams could practice. The classes were mixed though. 

I was glad the school join happened. Because I'd always heard cute boys went to karasuno but the first day I saw kageyama I knew they weren't lying. Anyways. Second period math may be my favorite for the boys but as a class well math wasn't my strong suit. The only one of the boys I talked to was hinata he was so nice and energetic. He always gave me pointers on my math skills. All the volleyball boys sat together at a group of desks joined together and all the others scattered about. 

The math teacher didn't care how we arranged our desk. So me and Janae sat together beside the group. The only reason we did was so I could talk to hinata. I could tell kageyama mocked him thinking he liked me. Me and Janae felt unsteady today thinking this was the moment ushijima would take the note out his pocket and pass it around the table. 

Waiting for our doom we sat in silence as kageyama and hinata went on their average bickering. And tsukishima and tadashi laughed at them. Surprisingly ushijima hadn't taken the note out and he didn't look as though he planned to. "Maybe that's his version of revenge" Janae said "maybe it's long gone in the trash can by now" picking up on our convo hinata turned my way. "What's in the trash"? He asked. I blushed. "Not your business" Janae pitched in. "Need any help y/n" hinata asked about math. I looked up red. Only to notice the volleyball table was staring at me. Including ushijima. And he was..smiling?!

I couldn't believe it. He was taunting us. Smiling at me like that. He knew what he was doing. "Hey y/n you're turning red, don't tell me you've got a crush on one of the boys" tsukishima said. Great now the smartass was questioning us. Thank god I had Janae to back me up.

" Not on you that's for sure four eyes" she said. "Woah calm down girls if I was you I'd be more focused about math right now. Hey ushijima? Can you measure out seven inches for me on the ruler?" Me and Janae blanked. Oh shit they knew. 

They definitely knew. What the fuck ushijima I thought. How long have they been making fun of us? I glanced at ushijima only to meet his gaze. I looked away. Me and Janae went back to our work as the table laughed for a bit and then eventually took their minds off it talking about volleyball practice later in the day. "Janae I'm gonna throw up" I said. "Girl chill he's being an asshole you know that's what he does, maybe it's a coincidence he said that?" We both looked at each other and laughed. 

She couldn't even keep a straight face. We both knew it was no coincidence what had happened. Ushijima definitely told them about the note. Or better yet just showed them. But it didn't go in the trash. That's for sure. 

10 minutes later  
As class went on I realized we started on new material today meaning that the teacher assigned us to a partner to break down the work together. Me and Janae always paired up. 

When the groups were set we started on the math problems together working them out on a single paper.  
Then. The intercom bell chimed in. "This is the front office calling to take Janae Smith out of class she will not be returning this class period" what the- 

I looked at Janae "oh crap girl I forgot to tell you. I have a dentist appointment today." We only had one other class together. 5th period "will you be back for fifth I asked desperate. I had no other friends in that class and I had to sit by nishinoya another volleyball player. "Nah my mom is pulling me out for the day" I watched as she walked out leaving me with 8 more questions to do on my own. 

The teacher walked over my way. "You need to join another group or else you won't finish the work in time" I looked around. "Most of the class chose groups of three and four and five seems like too much to work with. The only group of two in the class is kageyama and hinata" He said walking away. 

Great I thought. just great. "Hey hinata" I said sitting down across from hinata with kageyama next to him. I looked at kageyama. Why is he so hot? " hey y

" hinata responded. " we were on problem 10" kageyama said with a voice that made me almost turned on? What is it with these god damn karasuno boys and their charm? I woke up out of my thoughts. "Yeah I was too actually I say. Showing them my answers" 

we began working and I noticed every so often when I looked up they would be smiling and mouthing words then spot me and resume their work. I got kind of sick of it. If they were gonna talk shit I'd rather have Janae here to step in but she wasn't this time. "What are you guys talking about. Is it me?" Hinata smiles even wider. "Of course" kageyama said. 

I wasn't expecting such a direct answer and I didn't know what to say honestly. But to my surprise he kept talking. "Look I think you know we all saw your note talking about ushijima's dick." He chuckled " but that's not what we're laughing at. It's just" hinata looked at him quickly and then did a small point with his pinky finger I turned to notice ushijima across the room staring at us. Specifically at kageyama. "Never mind" kageyama said. "He will kill me if I say anything else" I blushed at seeing ushijima's face. And turned back around. 

Anything else? I wondered. What is it that ushijima said about me? I wanted to cry. Were they all mocking me? I was trying to hold the tears swelling in my eyes. What did he say about me that's so bad? Just then the bell rang. I ran out the class.

Luckily Third and fourth period were pe, and art, and the only volleyball player in 5th period was nishinoya who I had to sit by. But at least I didn't have to deal with ushijima for the rest of the day. 

Walking into 5th I saw nishinoya looking at me as I walked in to sit by Him. "I heard what happened" he said. Great I thought, already getting emotional again at the thought of the team making fun of me. I didn't know how to respond. "Ushijima was really sorry about it" he said. 

I bursted out "he showed the stupid freaking note to embarrass me it's all his fault" " what no" nishinoya said "tsukishima saw him with it and took it. Then he sent a group screenshot to all the boys on the 3 teams, it was tsukki" I looked up with blurred vision. That JACKASS. 

I hated tsukishima for this. "So it wasn't ushijima"? I asked. "No he was really upset that they were making fun of you belle". Wait what? Bell? Who the heck is bell? "You don't know my name nishinoya"? "Oh shoot" he said. "Never mind it's nothing" I pestered him. "Tell me now or I'm not giving you the answers to my science work like usual" "alright fine" he grudges. And sighed. 

" whatever. Okay don't tell ushijima that I told you but.. all the boys on the team call you bell cause ushijima has had a crush on you for like forever and you're the beauty to that beast" he laughed. WHAT? Am I actually dreaming or what. Did he really just say THE ushijima wakatoshi has a crush on me. "Are you sure this isn't a prank" is all i could manage to say "why would I lie to such a pretty face" nishinoya said. 

He was always such a flirt with the girls. Including me. But hearing that. I couldn't believe it. If all the things he was saying were true then why hasn't ushijima ever told me? I was confused and to be completely honest. A bit excited. But I also knew the boys always messed with each other and ushijima probably wanted nothing to do with me. 

I sunk in my chair as the teacher continued talking about molecule structures. "By the way what's your number"? Nishinoya asked. "Oh ha ha noya you're such a tease" "it's not for me genius it's for ushijima" I verbally inhaled. Noya could see I was freaking out. "Don't worry. It's because you left your backpack in your second period. Ushijima picked it up for you and wants to give it to you after school today" wait my backpack? It's right her- I then realized I didn't have it. 

I can't believe i didn't notice I forgot it. I had walked out so fast I wasn't even thinking. I didn't notice because pe class I had a locker with everything I needed for class. And in art class all the materials were provided. 

I needed nothing out of my backpack for the rest of the day so atleast that was good. But at the same time. USHIJIMA wants to bring it to me. "Helllloo" nishinoya said. "Oh yeah" was all I could manage. I mean ushijima was trying to be nice and it's not like I could go without my backpack. I put my number into nishinoya's phone. "Just forward the contact" I said. The next 20 minutes of class were filled with anticipation and nervousness. Until I felt my phone ding in my pocket. I took it out to see the message from an unknown sender. It must have been ushijima. 

Hi it's ushijima, I have your bag 

I didn't know how to reply. So I played  
It safe.  
Ok thank you where do  
You want to meet? 

Ok so far so good. Nothing suspicious 

I was thinking you could  
Come to the gym after class

Oh great so I can get made fun  
Of some more  
yeah sounds good 

I turned off my phone

Great going to the gym after class. I can't wait I thought in my head sarcastically. I was a car rider anyway. School got out at 4:30 and my mom normally didn't come until 5:15 leaving me with 45 minutes to wait everyday by myself since Janae rode the bus home most days. "Did he text you yet" nishinoya asked. "Yeah" I said flatly not really listening. I missed a lot of notes talking and now I needed to catch up. As I started writing I got another notification on my phone. It was ushijima. 

Did noya tell you that it  
Wasn't me ? 

Yeah, sorry I blamed you 

Are We good? 

Yes.

And with that I put my phone away and worked until the bell rang. Now I thought. Time to head to the gym... to meet ushijima. Never thought I would have to do that before. "Hey since you have to meet ushijima you can walk to the gym with me, we're in different areas but it's headed the same way" nishinoya said. "Ok" I said. we headed out the building.

ushjima book part 2 

Walking to the gym I noticed nishinoya seemed happy and all over the place. "Why are you so excited ?" I asked "oh nothing it's just the guys have been talking about you since ushijima first called dibs on you bell" what the- dibs? What does he mean. And I wish he'd cut it with the bell shit. 

When we reached the gyms nishinoya said he'd see me later and went on ahead. I saw the shiratorizowa volleyball gym to my right. And took in a deep breath. When I pushed open the door I expected to see a team laughing and staring at me. But there wasn't. Everyone was intensely focused warming up. And then I saw it. Ushijima hitting the most powerful spike I'd ever seen. My jaw would have dropped if not for a voice coming from behind me. 

"You're just here to get your bag right" I turned around. It was satori. I'd never talked to him but I'd heard all about his volleyball stats. "Yeah that's me" I said. He had a oddly happy glow about him. "Alright I'll let ushijima know you're here" great so now I wouldn't have to walk up and interrupt everyone. Atleast that's goo- "HEY USHIDUMBASS YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE" satori yelled so loud the whole team stopped to look at me. Including ushijima. 

Oh great I should have known there'd be another clown to make jokes about me. Ushijima then threw a ball at satori "go practice blocking and maybe you wouldn't suck so bad" i had only seen ushijima's quiet timid side. 

But he was really so powerful and snappy. It was so- oh no my mind again. But the uniform it fit so perfectly. It really shaped his body and.. his shorts really make his "hey I put your backpack in the back room come with me" it was ushijima. Oh no when did he even come over here. Was I staring? "Oh great yeah ok" I said following him. 

I noticed we were catching some stares from the rest of the team. This attention made me feel embarrassed but I guess it wasn't the worst thing to be mistaken as ushijima's girlfriend. When we got into the back he handed me my bag. "Thank you so much I completely forgot it" I said. Looking at ushijima this close. Feeling that I was alone with him. It made my cheeks turn hot. It made me so... anxious. "No problem. You should keep forgetting it so that you have to come get it from me" wait did he really say that. Was nishinoya telling the truth. I didn't know what was happening. 

At this point if it was a dream I would wake up pissed to know this wasn't happening. But it was. He was right there in front of me. Telling me he wanted to see me more. "Hey you guys can't make out back here" oh thank god. It was satori. "Shut up, you should be practicing" ushijima snapped at him. "Well you see the team was finished warming up like 2 minutes ago and we can't very well start without our captain. But you're back here with bell" satori smirked. Oh wow. Nishinoya told the truth about that too. I really was bell. Should I act surprised he called me that? 

I wouldn't want ushijima to be embarrassed that I knew about being bell to the team. "Whatever" ushijima said walking out. "What's with him"? satori pointed. I just stood there. "So are you gonna stay to watch our practice. Cause we know your mom doesn't come until later" satori asked me. "How did you know"? I was creeped out a bit. "Well our captain is the one who knows everything bell. ask him, but are you gonna stay or not?" 

I did find the sport fun to watch. And also I wanted to watch ushijima hit one of those amazing spikes again. "Yeah I'll stay" I said. Me and satori walked back to the court. And I sat in the bleachers. The doors opened. They were going to have a practice match with aobajohsai. Great. Now no one would focus on me. Or so I thought.

When aobajohsai walked in all I could see was tooru oikawa. He was a star. And he was definitely one of the hotties. Unfortunately his fan girls were so annoying. 

I would never wanna date someone that people were jealous at me for. Ushijima popped into my head. With his fan club. I didn't wanna admit it. But I took those words back.  
Half way through the practice match I realized I should probably update Janae on the details of my crazy world right now. 

I stepped outside to call her having to reassure satori I would come back in. When I went outside. I came face to face with kageyama. " uh uh hi" I said "hey. Are they free in there? karasuno wants to play them in a set" was all he said back. "Um actually they are playing aobajohsai right now". He grumbled. "So did ushijima give you your bag yet"? Why did everyone know about my life ? "Yeah that's why I'm even here" I said realizing I could have sounded rude.  
Kageyama really was something. In his playing and in his looks. 

These boys they're so... cute. "Ok well if they can't play I'm leaving" he said turning away. He really wasn't a man of words. I grabbed him by the arm to stop him. He turned around wide eyed and said. "Look ushijima has dibs I can't mess with you. Even if you are cute" he said. I gasped. And my heart pounded like a avalanche.

"I just wanted to let you know your shoes are untied. And not to trip on your laces". His face lit up in embarrassment. "Thanks" he said pulling his arm out of my hand. He tied his shoes and jogged away before I could even start to understand what had just happened. Did kageyama just call me cute? And now there was no discussion about it. Ushijima did tell his team he called dibs on me. 

This was the worst. No best. No worst. NO BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. I had to tell Janae everything.  
Sitting outside on the steps to the gym I went through every harsh detail about what had happened all the way from second period. "I know" I said. "And then kageyama said look even if" "kageyama said what?" I was interrupted. It was satori. "Janae I'll call you back later ok." I hung up. "Ooh what did kageyama say"? Satori asked again. "It's nothing" I replied. " you better not catch feeling for kagedickhead or else ushiasshole is gonna lose his shit" 

what's with the nicknames I thought? Does everyone get one ? Satori sat down beside me. "When's your mom getting here" satori snapped back. "In about 20 minutes" I said wishing she was here already. "You spend this much time alone after school every single day?" He asked like a toddler waiting to get dessert. "Well yeah I have no where to go" I said. 

And what he said next started something bigger than just me. "After school from now on you are gonna come to our gym and wait for your mom" he didn't wait for a response. He just said it and walked inside. This was where I was gonna spend part of my evenings now.

When I got into my moms car all I could do was feel the relief of not having everyone's eyes on me. The ride home was silent. Me and my mother didn't have a great connection because as soon as she dropped me off she went to work her night shift until 5 am. Leaving me home alone had always been so lonely. But sometimes. I enjoyed the peace and quiet. Reaching the house I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. All I could think about was Ushijima. Kageyama. Satori all in my face. And oikawa in all of his beauty. What the fuck did I do all day? I thought. My mind blanked every time something happened. It was too much to handle. The volleyball team boys were so intense. My phone chimed. I sat up quickly so excited only to see the message wasn't from ushijima like I hoped it to be. It was instead from another unknown number. Who was this? Was it blackmail? What if some fan girl is threatening me? 

Messages  
Hey there  
Who's this?  
Noya remember you gave  
Me your number? 

oh hey noya what's up?

Nothing much. Can I come  
Over?? 

Wtf is this for real

It's just that you told me your  
Mom works a night shift  
And my parents are out of town  
I wanted to come over 

ok you can

I sent the message reluctantly.along with my address. He better be telling the truth. And he better not try anything I'm not into him I want ushijima. I said in my head. Wait a minute did I just say I want ushijima? Never mind. I better put on some clothes then. 

Even though it was just nishinoya coming over I didn't want to look homeless. I went over my hair with the flat iron and put it down. I threw on grey sweatpants and a tight black top. It really showed off my figure but it was my only clean pajama shirt. And noya wouldn't care anyway.  
30 minutes later  
I got a text from nishinoya telling me he was outside. That was fast I thought. When I opened the door I saw ushijima towering above me with nishinoya tucked behind him. I jumped back. "Nishinoya you didn't say ushijima was coming" ushijima's face lit up red. "I'm so so sorry nishinoya told me I was invited as well so I came along". I looked at nishinoya with a demon like stare. "It's ok" I said. "You can both come in" if I was expecting ushijima I would have put on some makeup at least. I thought. 

"Do you boys want something to drink"? I asked "water please" ushijima said. I expected that answer from him. "Do you have any milk"? Noya asked. I came out with a glass of milk and water. Giving them up. "Sit here" nishinoya said pointing between him and ushijima sitting on the couch. 

Oh no. That's kinda close to sit to him I thought. "Ok" I budged. Sitting between the boys. Nishinoya then slid closer to be bumping my shoulder causing me to fall over into ushijima's lap. I blushed like a highlighter. Sitting myself back up. "Nishinoya calm down" ushijima said. Does this guy really like me ? I thought he didn't even bat an eye when I nearly landed my face on his crotch. Any other boy would have to excuse himself to the bathroom. 

I tried not to laugh. "So y/n what do you even do for fun when you're all alone like this" nishinoya asked me. "Well I just chill I guess" "ha you sound like ushijima you guys really do have a lot in common" he said back. I was still blushing from before. "Let us see your room" nishinoya gleamed to me. Looking like a lost puppy I couldn't say no. Taking them upstairs to my room I felt a rush of adrenaline. What if this turned into a threeso— no no no it won't. This is just a house tour. 

Ushijima was back to his quiet form. No more yelling at satori. Or spiking a ball with God speed. "Ok this is it" I said pushing the door open. I was actually proud of my room. I kept it clean and there were no embarrassing photos or dolls anywhere. Just an average room for an average joe like me. "Oh cool" nishinoya said. Running in taking no time to ask before sitting on my bed. "May I have a seat too"? Ushijima asked. 

I was embarrassed to speak to him. "Of course" I said. Watching THE Ushijima wakatoshi. Sit ON MY BED. IN MY ROOM.   
I couldn't even believe my life had brought me to this point. Just this morning I was drooling over him in class. And now I have him in my house. I was relieved nishinoya was here though helping bridge together the awkward moments of silence. "Oh I forgot to tell you both but me and ushijima are gonna have to spend the night". Nishinoya said looking at me like it was nothing. "WHAT WHY"?! I said. 

Oh no this was gonna be a threesome after all. "Because the forecast calls for thunderstorms all night until about 3am tomorrow morning." He said. "You wouldn't want us to wreck in the rain would you y/n" I was freaking out. Two boys in my house. Two cute boys in my house asking to spend the night. "I guess not" I said. "Great then" he replied smiling. My heart raced. I thought I might pass out. "Are you sure it's ok"? Ushijima looked into my eyes asking. Making my heart race faster. "It's alright, I want you two to be safe" I said. I knew deep down I was lying. I wanted ushijima to stay whether it was raining or not.

"Guess we gotta sleep in your bed tonight". Noya said looking at me with a grin. "What no take the couch" I chimed. ushijima didn't say anything. "Of course we can't. Ushijima is too big to lay down on your couch and I'm not leaving you two up here alone". I felt my face flush red. He was implying that me and ushijima would have sex right in front of our faces. "I'd rather sleep next to just him". My mouth talked without my permission. WHAT DID I JUST SAY. That I wanna sleep next to ushijima alone. FUCK. "Nishinoya you're not too big to take the couch" ushijima said sounding a bit irritated. Woah omg ushijima wants to sleep with me too. Oh no not like that. I thought. "It's fine we can all squeeze in together" nishinoya said climbing into my bed. "Seems a bit inappropriate" ushijima said. "How so"? Noya questioned. "Because we will all be pressed against each other". Ushijima said without hesitation. the thought crossed my mind. We really would be pressed together. I hoped Ushijima would be the one pressed against me. 

"Y/n you take the middle hehe" nishinoya let out with a laugh. My breathing rate must have gone up to a dangerous level because I felt like I couldn't even breath. "And ushijima you sleep behind her. I'll sleep in front of her". Ushijima just nodded as though it was no big deal. For all the crap his friends said about him. And how he felt about me. He sure wasn't acting nervous. I sure as hell was. The most popular boy in school and I was sleeping next to him.  
Ushijima climbed into my bed. Both the boys were wearing loose sports clothes. And I tried not to look at ushijima's muscles as he got under the covers. I climbed in next trying to keep a safe distance from pushing my butt against his crotch. But when nishinoya got in bed and under the covers he pushed me back. Ushijima's back was to the wall and I was pushing against him. I could feel his chest on my back. "Nishinoya scoot over" I said panicked. "No way I'm not sleeping on the edge". Nishinoya turned towards me. And closed his eyes. Great I'm sleeping next to ushijima and I'm pressed against him like I wanna screw him and to make things worse I've got karasunos flirty libero inches away from my face. 

30 minutes later  
I could hear ushijima slightly snoring and I could see nishinoya with his half opened mouth laying in front of me. They were both asleep. I couldn't sleep. Because something drastic was happening. When nishinoya first got into bed I knew I felt something odd. Pressed against ushijima his dick was perfectly aligned with my butt. At first I thought I'd just move when he went to sleep. But now I could feel it. The scariest thing was happening. He was growing a boner. I knew if I tried to move I might wake him and embarrass him. And that's the last thing I wanted to do. And if I scooted forward I would be locking lips with nishinoya. I was stuck here. Between two boys. One with a boner. I never thought I'd be here. Maybe ushijima had a boner because of the feeling only. It wasn't towards me it was simply because I was rubbing against him. It could have been anyone making him feel this way. But at the same time. In the strangest way. I liked it.  
I needed to get some sleep so I tried to drift off.

I woke up suddenly feeling a hand running along my side. I was drowsy. Looking at the electrical clock on my nightstand I saw it was 12. My room had gone pitch black. All I could feel was a hand running from the side of my boob. Down to my hip and back. 

Was it nishinoya? I grabbed the hand and followed the arm... to behind me. It was ushijima.  
I heard him gasp when I grabbed his hand. The rubbing stopped and his arm sat still on my side. "What are you doing" I tried to whisper as delicately as possible. Only to hear no answer. "Ushijima"? I whispered into the darkness. "I'm sorry". I heard him say. I was shocked. But. I didn't want him to stop. There was no denying it. I liked him. And he obviously liked me back.

"It's ok ushijima you just surprised me". He drew his hand back. "Do you want me to stop"? He asked. It seemed embarrassing to ask for him to keep going but I couldn't say no. "No keep going" I said surprised at how confident I sounded. 

Ushijima kept rubbing my side. Then with a mind of its own my hand crept down. Running over his shorts. The bulge was enormous. My stomach dropped. Was this happening. Ushijima was letting me rub his dick. I felt so happy and driven with passion. I didn't even notice nishinoya beginning to wake up from the motion we were causing. 

Me and ushijima froze how we were. With his hand cupped over my boob and my hand cuffed over his crotch. Nishinoya turned on his flashlight trying to see what was going on. And that's what he saw. I saw his face form a surprised look and he quickly turned off his flashlight. Shit great. He saw us. 

We didn't move trying to only hope that he was too tired to even remember or realize what he had seen. My urges were going away due to the fact I didn't want to get caught in a more uncomfortable position. No one said a word. My hand lay still on his pants. But ushijima. Started rubbing and grabbing again. He was so bad. So quiet and yet. So naughty.  
It really turned me on. 

I started rubbing his dick again making sure to cover the entire length. I could feel my parts breathing with me in suspense. Ushijima took his hand off of me and a few moments later he put his manhood into my hand. I was completely taken back. Did he want me to jerk it? This was getting so intense so fast. Then he leaned in my ear and whispered "just the touch of you is enough to drive me over the edge" with that he let out the smallest of moans and my eyes widened as I felt his seed dripping down my hand and onto the back of my pants. 

Did he just? I only touched it ? What if I was? How much could I make him ? My mind was racing. He put his dick away and told me I could wipe my hand off underneath his shirt. "No one will be able to see it" he said. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to do so many things. "I really do like you" ushijima said pressing against me with his arm wrapped over me. "I really like you too" I said back. And with that I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up. I saw nishinoya leaning over me. "Good you're up" he said. "Me and ushijima have to get going we need to get to the gym pretty early. and we gotta go get ready first". At the mention of ushijima's name my stomach tightened. I could still imagine the feeling of his warm seed running down my hand. "Ok where is ushijima" I asked trying not to sound too enthusiastic. "He's right there" Nishinoya said pointing to the doorway. "Hey. Thanks for letting us spend the night. We both enjoyed it" he said. I know he enjoyed it. I thought to myself. " no problem" my words came out seductive. I didn't intend them to. "Right ok so see you in fifth y/n" nishinoya said with a odd tone. The two walked out of my room and closed the door. I could then hear them moments after opening and closing the front door. They were gone. Ushijima was gone.  
I let out a sigh and screamed into a pillow.  
Should I tell Janae everything that happened? Well of course she's my bestie. But. Do I have to tell her everything? I couldn't believe it. Me and Janae never kept secrets. This shouldn't have been any different. But I couldn't help feeling ushijima didn't want this anywhere but between us. And I didn't want to break whatever kind of bond we had now. Maybe it's for the better if I keep this story to myself. My phone chimed. 

Ushijima: I had a good time with you. Thank you 

Wow he's thanking me. What a guy  
Me: oh yeah. It was really good for me too

Ushijima: I can do more for you the next time. I don't want to leave you dissatisfied. But Nishinoya was there I apologize. 

Was he apologizing for not having sex with me? And holy shit he wants to have sex

Me: it's ok. I have to get ready. I'll see you in first period 

Ushijima: see you then beauty :)

Wait a minute Was ushijima calling me Beauty as in beauty and the beast? Am I really his belle? I wanted to cry. Nothing in my life had ever been this perfect before.  
Today getting dressed I wanted to look a little better than usual. I straightened my hair and put it down. I did my makeup and put on a red shirt that especially complimented my chest and flattened my stomach. And I put on my air tight black jeans that made my butt look perfect. Along with black tennis shoes.  
I was a bus rider in the mornings so that's when I first got to see Janae. "Hey y/n why do you look so great today"? Was the first thing she asked. I almost immediately started spilling tea before I remembered that it was best left unspoken.  
"Oh no reason I just wanted to feel good today" I said. Janae was pretty focused on her phone the rest of the bus ride. It wasn't really like her to be so silent like this but I didn't mind today. It gave me time to think about ushijima.

Getting into the school Janae told me she needed to run a errand and wouldn't be coming into class with me today. I told her it was fine and continued on my way to class. I saw ushijima sitting at the table already focused on his notes. It made me feel nervous. What had I done? He really was popular, and not to mention distant towards everyone. What if last night meant nothing? I slowly walked to my chair and sat down keeping my eyes focused on the table. "I'm glad you're finally here". He said in his low tone. Even his whispers were deep. I didn't know what to say so I stuttered "yeah. I uh me too. I mean I'm glad you're here too". Oh great I sound like a idiot. "You look good" ushijima said with no shame in his voice. "Thank you" was all I could manage. My face was hot.  
"Hey babe" Janae said pulling the chair out beside me. I hadn't even noticed her coming in. "Hey nae" I said looking lost and distant. Trying to read ushijima's body language from the side of my vision. "I have something to tell you" Janae said sparing no time for me to ask what it was about. "I have a boyfriend". "WHAT" I gasped. It was crazy. She had never mentioned anything about talking to a boy.  
Was she keeping this from me before? Well,it's not like I could complain. I mean I did jerk off the boy sitting right next to us. And she had no clue.  
"Who-who is it". I asked nervous that It would be some mindless man whore just trying to get into her pants. She always fell for looks instead of personality. "His name is tendou satori, he's actually on the volleyball team". My eyes must have given my thoughts away. "What's wrong. Have you met him"? I nodded. Feeling and unbelievably tight feeling in my chest. "Yeah I actually have" I said. Before she could ask any more questions the teacher began her history lecture. Which I was actually glad about today. My heart was pounding. Is satori gonna tell Janae about me and ushijima's contact when he finds out we're friends? Shit.  
~ding~ my phone chimed. 

Ushijima: don't worry. I will tell satori not to mention that we have been talking. To your friend. 

Me: thank you. I don't keep secrets but I don't want her budging into my life. 

Ushijima: ask to use the bathroom 

Me: why? 

Ushijima: because I said so. Listen to me 

Me: alright... beast :)

I knew I was pushing a button and being slick. But I knew I could get away with it now. Why did he want me to use the bathroom? Whatever. 

After getting permission I headed out to wait by the bathroom entrance. After waiting for a moment. The class door opened again with ushijima stepping out.  
My face flushed. "He- hey ushijima". "Hey sexy" he said in his low tone. I had never known him to be so seductive. But I didn't mind it. I liked seeing him like this. "Did you call me out here to release yourself again" I said giving an evil grin. "I called you out here to do something I didn't get to do". He replied. My face went cold. "You wanna have sex her"- he covered my mouth. 

Then removed his hand only to replace it with his lips. He kissed me gently and grabbed my waist pulling me closer into his embrace. Only taking short pauses to look into my eyes. When he finally pulled back I left a wide eyed look on my face. "We never kissed" he said. Before turning around and walking back into the classroom. 

Why am I breathing so hard? I asked myself.  
Am I starting to fan girl over him like all the others?  
No no I can't. That's not like me. But thinking of the feelings he leaves me with every time we meet. Sends shivers down my body.  
Coming back into class I noticed Janae was looking at me strangely but I didn't have the guts to say anything. "Did you get a peek at that seven inch while you were by the bathrooms"? She asked jokingly. But for me all it did was bring back flashes of last night. "No shut up" I said trying to Laugh it off. Ushijima was staring at his journal but he wasn't taking any notes. I knew he was listening to us. "You have his number already from the backpack thing. You should just start another convo". She said in my ear. Her breath tickled and I let air out my nose. "Janae stop don't breathe in my ear". "You're a pervert". She said. "Who knew just by whispering in your ear you would freak out so much". She added. It was true. Whispering in my ears made me so hot inside. 

Of course I didn't get those feelings from Janae but it did remind me of ushijima curled against me with his seed running down my hand whispering into my ear. Continuing to realease himself on me. I couldn't get away from thinking about it.  
The bell rang and I was snapped out of my trance.  
"Let's go to lunch" I implied towards Janae while staring at the front of the room. "I got moved to b lunch" she stated back. My chest gripped tight. 

"Why" I asked devastated. "because it turns out I'm getting moved to regular math since I'm failing and since that messes with my schedule they changed my lunch as well". WHAT she was leaving second period too! Janae was all I had in that class. And there's no way I'd sit anywhere near tsukishima. Even to be by hinata.... or ushijima. "But don't worry. I still have you for fifth" she said looking a bit gloomy herself. I hated to worry her about me. "It's fine. But who am I supposed to eat lunch with"? I asked looking like a puppy in the rain. Then a deep familiar voice came from behind me. "You can eat lunch with me". It was ushijima. 

Janae gave me a wide eyed startled look and excitement washed over her face. The subtle look quickly turned to a closed eyed grin. Janae didn't know that ushijima and me were already more than familiar so she thought I would be too shy to accept myself. Being the wing woman she was, She spoke up for me. "She would love too. See you later y/n" she said turning off giving me a final eyebrow raise. And with that she left the class along with several other students.  
I looked at ushijima. "Are you sure I can eat lunch with you". I asked sheepishly feeling like he was taking me on as a burden since I had formed a bond with him. "I'd be happy to have you around more" he said attempting a smile. My heart fluttered. 

"Ok I'm not understanding what do I have to keep secret"? Satori said giving me and ushijima a questioning look. I facepalmed.  
When ushijima said I could eat lunch with him I was shocked to realize he didn't eat alone like I had pictured him too. He ate with oikawa, tsukishima, yamaguchi, hinata, kageyama, and satori as well who had b lunch.  
It was a bit weird coming to the table with ushijima receiving the stares of his team mates. But he explained my reasons for being here. And said that I would eat with them whether they liked it or not.  
It made my face hot. Him defending me.  
I guess I should have expected them to eat together since they went to second period together as well. But my mind hadn't been functioning so well (I'm sure you know why reader Chan). I refocused on satori. And tried explaining better this time. 

The entire table of boys was listening to me and it made me embarrassed but I spoke up anyways. "Ok Janae your new girlfriend is also my super nosy best friend. I've told her about how I had to go to the gym to get my bag from ushijima and how we have numbers and everything. But she doesn't know that I'm gonna be coming to watch you guys practice after school now. She also doesn't know that me and ushijima have stayed aquatinted in the means of talking on the regular. And I don't want her getting any funny ideas you know. And sticking her nose in my life". I said this to satori and he seemed blank. "Got it". He said. I shook my head not knowing If he really did. 

"Should we also not mention that Nishinoya and ushijima slept over at your house last night" my face went bright red and I darted my glance over to see who made the comment. It was tsukishima. Great I knew his smart ass would say something sooner or later to annoy me. 

The table of boys looked at me. I began to breathe heavier. "No it's not like that it's just that"- "sorry I'm late guys". I was interrupted. It was nishinoya. I DIDNT KNOW HE ATE HERE TOO. shit. Now it's really gonna get awkward. "Is that true nishinoya. You and ushijima spent the night with y/n"? Oikawa asked. "Huh"? He exclaimed. He sat down and looked up meeting eyes with me.  
Nearly turning pink and choking on the apple juice he was drinking. "Uh oh- ye- yeah". I was embarrassed 

He continued to stutter. "Yeah but it's not what you think" he said. "We went over to see her house and hang out then the storm got so bad we had to sleepover". Tsukishima smiled and let a chuckle out.  
I turned towards the four eyes "how'd you even know that"?! I asked. "I overheard nishinoya telling Tanaka this morning, I didn't hear everything but he sounded pretty jumpy about it. Just thought I'd mention it". The table sat in a awkward silence. I knew for sure no matter how tired nishinoya was last night. 

He remembered the position he found me and ushijima in. "No faiiir I wanna sleep with y/n too"! Oikawa bursted out. "I DIDNT SLEEP WITH THEM" i yelled back. Nishinoya's pink complexion deepened when I said that. Ushijima looked tense and I could tell this was bothering him. "Even if I did it would be none of your business" I said trying to be bold like Janae. At this point nishinoya was so pink I thought he would pass out. "That's enough". Ushijima said. "Me and y/n are headed to class you all should as well the bell is about to ring". Ushijima grabbed my wrist and nearly dragged me away from the table. "Ooh someone is protective of their girlfriend". Oikawa said slipping his tongue out to tease ushijima as we hurried away. Before ushijima could grab the Handle to the classroom I stopped him. "Hey what was that all about" I said feeling a bit flustered. "I didn't like the way oikawa was talking about your body." I froze. What's with this guy? 

He's so distant and yet he's showing me feelings. He's talking in a way I thought I would never get to hear him express himself. From when I first laid eyes on him the first day of school with him being nothing but cold to me..... this seemed like, a completely different boy.

ushjima book part 3 

Second period that day went on as usual for me. Except Janae wasn't there to help me flirt or make smart remarks about the math teacher behind his back. At the start I tried to sit alone. Embarrassed to be near oikawa. But Hinata suggested I sit at their table. The group was all together today as we hadn't split up into groups. So I had the whole table, including ushijima to impress. Hinata and Kageyama sat next to each other. Tsukishima and yamaguchi sat besides that couple. With ushijima at the end of the table. On the opposite side was oikawa and me next to each other sitting across from Hinata and Kageyama. Even though I was far enough away from ushijima to not feel awkward I kept getting glances from him. And tensed up trying to look as perfect as possible. "And then it was so perfect, I almost felt like I could see the other side" hinta said. While kageyama yelled at him for being an idiot and the table laughed. While we all laughed uncontrollably at the two insulting each other I felt a hand on my thigh. I peeped underneath the table to see oikawa with his hand on my right thigh. My cheeks went red. Why is he doing this, does he realize? Am I an idiot of course he realizes. It's his hand. I couldn't say anything. What was I supposed to do interrupt the table to call out oikawa. Oh great so tsukishima could bring up the sleepover again.  
It felt so awakward. But.. I couldn't help but feel... Attracted. It was our own private moment. We were so close to the others. And he was touching me sensually. So close. They could see us any moment. But they haven't yet. It's so dangerous. But it really made my blood rush. He made a slight squeeze that I didn't expect. I let out a small but audible moan. Kageyama looked up at me. "did you just moan what the hell". My already Rosey cheeks flaired. "no I-Sometimes before I sneeze that comes out. Sorry it's just a weird little thing about me" I said. I was quick to come up with the lie. But I didn't want it to happen again. Besides... Tsukishima was looking at me questioning. I knew he didn't believe a god damn thing out of my mouth.  
As the table slowly and awkwardly got back into the flow of the conversation oikawa continued his slight squeezing and teasing.  
I tried to keep my mind focused on other thoughts but. He was so hot. A sexy well built boy was sitting here publicly teasing me trying to make me lose my cool. It was arousing everything in me.  
I gave a look to oikawa beside me. He caught my eyes and Locked in his gaze. While the table conversed. I examined his face still locking eyes. He continued to squeeze. Then he almost leaned in a bit, licked his lips slowly biting the bottom one as he did so, and turned back to the rest of the table before we had been staring too long. He smelled of colonge and old spice. I couldn't help but feel hot inside. "you look rather odd" tsukishima directed at me. Bringing me back to reality. With that I had everyone's attention again. I could feel oikawa remove his hand calmly and put it back to his side. "well you always look odd four eyes" I said trying to get the tables attention off me. "You shouldn't bully girls tsuki it's not gonna get you and cooch" oikawa said. Tsukishima scrunching his nose. "I'm not interested in girls" he said almost disgusted. "so you're gay"? oikawa said chuckling.  
"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT" Tsukishima responded with a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. "he got you there". Kageyama said joining in. And with that the table was back to their bikering and conversation. Great, I thought I would have to stutter my way out again. Turning my attention up I noticed ushijima was staring at me. We met eyes and I quickly averted my stare. Oh yeah.. ushijima. I remembered in my head. Before picking up on the brief memory of me and oikawa's under the table encounter. We're me and ushijima a couple? It was so confusing. And what was up with oikawa? Another pretty boy after my body. Great. 

5th period  
When fifth period came around. I was relieved to see Janae sitting in the seat left of mine. I missed her. Even though I had seen her first period. Lunch and second without her felt odd. But what I didn't feel so comfortable with was nishinoya sitting in the seat to my right. Oh man. I thought about what had happened at lunch. His face was as red as a tomato.  
I eased my way into my chair trying not to catch his eye. "hey bitch. Gotta spill some tea real quick" Janae said almost on command to me sitting down. I should have known she wouldn't keep her mouth shut more than a minute. It's not like her. "Alright let's hear it" I said trying to sound interested.  
"Get this. Ok me and satori broke up and I'm never talking to him again". She said. It was unexpected and I almost gasped out loud. In my mind I celebrated. Great now he can't talk to her about me coming to the gym. But then I felt guilt swell up inside me for not feeling bad for my bestfriend about her break up. But then again she didn't sound too sad about it so I didn't care. "what happened" I asked intrigued now. "yesterday I caught him saying hi to some random chick and I don't need a cheating man" she was so dramatic. I felt bad for satori but he seemed cheerful enough. He should be ok. "oh no. Well you're amazing so it's whatever" I said almost on command. I was used to dealing with janaes crazy ass by now.  
"I'm gonna go pee babe" she said slapping my shoulder. Maybe I'm dramatic but it felt already like me and Janae weren't so close. Maybe it's my feelings about ushijima and oikawa getting in the way. I'm the hormonal one.  
When she left I felt the presence of nishinoyas silence again. He was never this quiet.  
"Hey noya" I said acting normal.  
"Hey y/n". He said back flatly. "I'm sorry that they were being so weird at lunch. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward or anything". He gave his goofball smile. "it's fine" his tone sounded devient. Like a boy who was up to no good.  
"What's so funny" I said with an eyebrow raised. I wondered what he would say. That boyish grin that made me a bit scared to know.

Still looking at his smile he said. "so are we ever going to talk about what happened the other night" I froze up. Why is he acting like he didn't catch me in the act with ushijima. "what is there to talk about"? I asked back playing coy. "you know I saw you and ushijima getting dirty. I didn't expect that much from you guys". My aura darkened. "what do you mean you didn't expect so much. It sounds like you planned for this to happen" I ranted. "I kinda did" he said shrugging nonchalantly. "first off I don't need you getting me dick appointments. Second off you pervert. If you planned for me and ushijima to try and make moves on eachother. Why did you sleep with us". His grin widened. "well there. You see I thought with my plan I could finally get ushijima to make moves. And I would wake up to find you two cuddling. Not groping". I blushed. Hearing him talk about my intimate acts with ushijima was embarrassing. "by the way" he said "I know you two continued on with the party". He was practically smiling from ear to ear now. "that made me a tiny bit uncomfortable if I have to say". I felt like my head would explode. He knew what we did. Oh shit. Is that what he was telling Tanaka? How many people knew about me and ushijima? "Did you tell tanaka"? I said coming off sounding a bit more rude than I had planned. His smile faded away to a lowly straight face. "all I told tanaka was that you two were wrapped in eachothers arms when I woke up. That's all I swear". He stated. That was a relief. Tanaka was the loudest person out of all the teams combined.  
"Well stop talking about it. It's my business and that stunt tsukishima tried to pull at lunch was thanks to you". "yeah sorry about that" he said rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't know old four eyes was listening to me this morning". He continued with the cheesy smile returning to his face.  
Nishinoya could be loud and annoying sometimes but he was a good friend to have around.  
"So have you and ushijima been talking"? He asked wide eyed. I guess there was nothing to hold from him now. He practically watched us get dirty in the sheets next to us. "Yeah I mean. He's still kinda quiet and I'm still kind of awkward but he's opening up". I told nishinoya about the first period make out session. And the lunch time heart to heart. "Aw bell I've never known him to be so happy as he is with you". "cut it with the stupid name". I said. Laughing it off. Even with the stupid nickname. To know that I made ushijima happy... It lit up my world. "so is it gonna be awkward with Janae now"? Nishinoya said sitting up in his chair. "why do you say that"? I asked back. The tight feeling in my chest was back again for some reason. "well I just mean because you and satori are friends right? I mean do you think she'd be cool with you hanging out with her ex"? I didn't think about it like that. I'm supposed to support Janae but me and satori were also friends now. I couldn't just up and leave him. "I'll try to find a time to let her know me and satori have become friends. And I'll tell her about ushijima too". I said hoping that was the right choice. The class door opened and Janae slid back into the seat next to me.  
Nishinoya went back to his work and I pretended to just have been finishing up the notes.  
"I'm so upset that I'm single again" Janae said on cue to sitting down. "maybe it's good to have some down time" I said strongly suggesting she should take time to figure herself out first. "I don't care. If I see satori talking to that bitch again I'm gonna know for sure my gut was right and he cheated on me". I rolled my eyes in my head. "well the gut is always right" I wasn't even listening. My mouth just said what came to mind when dealing with Janae sometimes. Was this normal in a friendship?  
I mean maybe friends can just outgrow eachothers company. I loved Janae and how she helped me with everything. But sometimes her constant need for something new got overwhelming. And to be honest... She was a pain in my ass more times than not. Am I a bad friend?

When the bell rang. Me and Janae parted ways and nishinoya led me out the building. On the walk he always talked too much.  
"It's no fair" nishinoya said. "what's not"? I asked back confused. "you're staying after everyday. But you never come to watch our team. Karasuno boys need love too" he said smiling. I gave a smile back. "you idiot. I'm only staying for"- my sentence cut short. What was I staying for ? Satori ? No.  
I was staying for ushijima. Damn I knew I fell too deep.  
"I know what you're staying for" nishinoya bursted out. Making a humping motion through the air with his hands. "you're probably right". I said back trying to be joking. He stopped laughing. "gross" he said.  
Looking down. I let out a chuckle. VICTORY. 

When me and nishinoya parted ways I walked into the gym to find all the boys sitting on the floor with the coach speaking to them. I don't think he even knew who I was.  
The team looked at me and I felt awkward.  
Thank God satori said something or the silence would have killed me.  
"Hey right now we're having a lesson. But come back in like 20 minutes". He said. I just gave a nod and silently closed the door.  
I heard the coach resume his speaking as if I had never opened it. 

Great. Where am I gonna go now? Then nishinoya popped into my thoughts. Bright eyed begging me to come by his gym.  
"Fine you win" I said under my breath. I walked off towards karasuno's gym.  
I felt awakward. I only talked to Hinata and nishinoya. And my last contact with kageyama was a fest of embarrassment.  
I peeked through the door. "BABE". Nishinoya said dragging me though the door. "get off" I said rolling my eyes and practically throwing him off of me. 

"And who's this"? I heard a voice say. It was their coach. Oh crap. Great I'm gonna get kicked out again. "you can stay but if you do you're gonna be helping out". Was all he could say before getting back to talking with some guy in glasses beside him.  
By now half the team was surrounding me.  
"Hey there bell". Oh god. Tsukishima. "hey four eyes". I said back. I heard some of the boys laugh.  
Tsukishima just scrunched his nose. "hi there. I'm the captain of this team". A boy streched out his hand for me to shake. "daichi"? I asked. "wow you really know the team". Tsukishima chimed in. "well I hear about you guys all the time". I said back trying to not sound like a stalker. 

"Mind helping us out"? The captain looked at me with stars in his eyes. KARASUNO FUCK YOU FOR MAKING SUCH HOT GUYS. My insides were churning with nerves and horomones being around so much eye candy.  
"No problem" I said not showing my emotion.  
I was acting stoic like ushijima. I laughed inside. But as soon as I thought about him so much came to mind. Ushijima. Ushijima. "alright great well im gonna partner you up with... Hmm maybe kageyama and Hinata". As soon as I heard the name kageyama I snapped out of it. My face was blushing I could tell. 

"Is something wrong"? Daichi asked me. I must have looked like a zombie. "no it's perfect". Damn wrong choice of words. "I'd be happy to help" I managed a smile. "ok great. Let's get going then" he said clapping his hands. "come on bell". Kageyama walked up to me saying. My blush hadn't faded. My face still felt warm. "my name's not bell" I said standing up for myself. He grabbed my wrist and my blush only intensified. His touch was strong like ushijima when he held onto me kissing me in the hallway. "it is now". He said. I couldn't help but follow his orders. When he looked in my eyes it was like he wanted to touch my soul. 

For a while I tossed up balls for kageyama to set to Hinata. They really were amazing. "wow y/n you need to come to tokoyo with us". Hinata said grinning. "I wouldn't impose on you guys space like that". I argued. "but it would be fun to have you around". He said back with a look of anticipation. "I'll think about it". I said. Feeling nervous. "anyways I'm supposed to go back to the shiratorizowa gym now. Satori said I could come back around this time". I just wanted to get out of the stare of death kageyama was giving me.  
Whats with him anyway? I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to the team. 

When I opened the door to the shiratorizowa gym. I felt nervous like I would walk into another important meeting. The coach really wouldn't like me then.  
But when I opened the door, to my relief everyone was playing around. "hey" I said walking up to satori, ushijima and shirabu all siting together on the bleachers. "hey" they responded in unison.  
Hinatas intense gaze found its way into my trail of thoughts. "you know what's funny. I went over to the karasuno gym and Hinata had asked me to go to tokoyo with them" I said laughing. "WHAT that's GREAT"! Satori said standing up. "you totally need to come" he said. "wait you're going too"? I asked confused on what he meant. "it's a training camp. We are all going. And it would be great to have you there. Isn't that right ushiwaka"? Satori smiled. Ushijima let out a low growl and nodded to say yes. 

I couldn't believe it. Go to tokoyo? "Why can't I just go with you guys then" I asked with a hope I could sit next to ushijima. OH NO IM FANGIRLING. "well I doubt our coach would let you. He doesn't want the players to get distracted". He said in a mocking tone rolling his eyes. As much as I hated to admit. I did want to go. It sounded like alot of fun. 

"I'll think about it" I said knowing damn well I would accept the offer. I mean who wouldn't. ITS TOKOYO. "I hope you decide to meet me there" ushijima said standing up. He put his hand on my shoulder and time froze. (owosndododuehdnfj) my mind was a jumble of emotions.  
"I really hope to see you" he said looking into my eyes. We were reading eachothers mind. When I finally realized the team was staring at us. He noticed and took his hand off. "talk to you later" he said walking down the bleachers and to the back room. I hadn't said a word. Most of the players were murmuring about who I was. And if me and ushijima were dating.  
Good question. Are we?

Since I couldn't travel with ushijima I decided I would take hinatas offer and accompany karasuno on the way to tokoyo.  
I sat next to nishinoya. Hinata and Kageyama sat across from me. "so what's up with you and the beast"? Nishinoya questioned me with big beady eyes. "nothing. What's up with you and Tanaka". I snapped back. "oh dude come on stop" nishinoya whined. As the hours passed the sun went down and only the very dim moonlight could light the seats. I couldn't even see my hands in front on me.  
I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open. "alright everyone we are gonna make a quick stop inside this quickmart. You need to pee and grab a snack and be back on the bus in 30 minutes" coach ukai announced at the front of the bus with his groggy voice.  
Me and Hinata walked along side eachother to the entrance. "I'm gonna wait at a table inside that subway shop" I said. "I'm coming too" kageyama said. "I don't have to pee" he explained.  
I felt a odd feeling. Anxiety. It seemed like every time I looked at kageyama my heart dropped. Well- he does have those beautiful eyes and- "are we going"? Kageyama asked me. Hinata had already got in line for the bathroom.  
"Yeah sure" I said. We grabbed a table. Sitting across from him gave me butterflies. Why was he so intense? He was almost like... Another ushijima.  
No no clear my thoughts.  
"So you're not even bothered by sleeping with a bunch of guys"? My heart rate shot up. Can he read my thoughts?? "Wh-what"? I stuttered.  
"Coach ukai gave us boys a speech about how since you are coming with us you are our responsibility. And since our girl managers are both sick somehow we can't just buy a room for one person it's too expensive. He told us about keeping space and blah blah." Kageyama seemed bored just talking. "WHAT"! Sharing a room I thought. Oh no my impure mind must be stopped. "it's whatever. " Kageyama shrugged.  
How did he stay so calm and cool?  
"Hey would you mind sitting by me"? Kageyama was staring into my soul. Ah damn the butterflies again.  
"You sit with shoyo" I whispered. I kept yawning. I must have been more tired than I could handle  
Because I could feel my grasp on reality warping. Trying to keep my eyes open.  
"He wants to sit with nishinoya because for some reason he says I'm rude"? Kageyama said rolling his eyes mocking hinatas voice. I giggled and Kageyama smiled.  
Woah... I've never seen him smile. He actually looks. Really really cute... Really cute.  
Oh no I'm spacing out again. "sure" was all that came out. I wanted to play it cool. If I never spoke the words it couldn't be true. So I wouldn't. I wouldn't tell anyone I thought kageyama was cute. Or how his gaze made me tremble. Or how I wanted him to - "let's clear out" coach ukai shouted through the store. Me and Kageyama stood up. He towered over me by a good 5 inches. When we got on the bus I saw nishinoya and Hinata already sitting together. Nishinoya drooling against the window and Hinata pressing his head against the bus seat in front of him. Sleeping like he was dead.  
"Inside or outside"? Kageyama asked in his deep tone. "inside please" I said. Hmm sounded a bit weird coming out. We took our seats and the bus started driving again. 

*1 hour later 12am*  
I must have been really tired. My thoughts were pouring into my mind. I felt the bus stop. We must be at the camp. I could feel that I wasn't sitting up but I was disoriented. "We're here now" kageyama said. I shot up. Oh no. I had fallen asleep right on his lap. My head was by his- "I'm sorry" I said a blush covering my face. When the bus lights came on It didn't take me long to see the light pink that dusted kageyamas face. "it's fine. You were tired. But we still get another 7 hours to sleep" he said thankfully. We were looking eachother in the eyes now. That's when I realized three things.  
1) people were looking at us  
2) kageyama looked really cute tired  
3)... I could have sworn he was hard 

When we got off our bags the team and I began walking towards the sleeping hall. My legs felt like jelly. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "a word please" it was couch ukai. My sleepy look faded away. I couldn't be a bother to them. "I'm sure you are aware of the sleeping arrangements. Everyone has a bed buddy because it's not cheap to buy out a room. Your bed partner is kageyama. If you have a problem please say so now". He must have seen my eyes widen. "is something the matter"? He asked. "no no not at all it's ok". Oh no I sound too eager to be in bed with his player.  
"If you have to change partners or make a report please come to me immediately. And this is obvious. No touching no teasing no nothing". He said it like it was nothing. I felt embarrassed. "right" I said back firmly. 

Finally reaching the room my sleepiness caught up to me. I wanted to plop myself down in bed and pass out. But I should change first. I took my sleeping wear to the bathroom. It was a pair of black tight shorts and a red T-shirt with the words "baby boo" on the back. Maybe not the best choice now that I think about it.  
When I entered the room casually I saw all the eyes on me. All these fine boys staring at me in shorts. My face must have flushed brighter than a glowstick. But I noticed they were looking at someone else too.  
Kageyama sitting in our bed looking at me with a blush the same as mine. "ooh kageyama" nishinoya broke the silence. "shut up" he said pulling the cover over his head. Oh my God. Oh my God. Is all I could think.

The tension in the room was unbearable. It felt like each step I took towards the bed made everyone stare a little harder.  
Kageyama still had the cover over his head. "Kags you're so lucky" Tanaka voices in the quiet room breaking the silence. "Shut up". He echoed back earning the laughs of his teammates.  
My heart is racing so fast. I can't even control it.  
"Umm can I get under" I hear my mouth talk on it's own. Kageyama looks at me and pulls the cover up. "yeah sure". He says diverting his gaze when I climb in the bed. "Thanks". I climb in bed and realize there's only enough space for me to be pushing against kageyama without falling off. We connect our backs together. I can feel him breathing.  
Ushijima... Ushijima slept this close to me that night.  
The lights had gone off about 20 minutes ago and since then I could tell kageyama wasn't asleep yet.  
He never got into a steady pace of breathing.  
I knew he was nervous.  
"Kageyama" I whispered. "what" he said back surprised.  
"Why aren't you asleep". He turned over and I did too. We were facing eachother inches apart from meeting. We stared at eachother. I kept thinking about how he said I was cute.  
I was cute but... Ushijima had called dibs on me.  
What is going on? I go from being a nobody to having two popular and hot love interest. My life was looking like a movie.  
My face got hot and I was glad only the dim lamp in the corner lit the room just enough to see his outline.  
I turned back around. This is a mistake.  
But he didn't. He was now pressed against my back. I felt it. Exactly what I was scared I had seen on the bus earlier.  
I felt... His boner. Ohhh nooo. But what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can say anything.  
No he's probably just so used to being a loner that girls don't even bother him. He's so unbothered that he's let himself push against me.  
I felt him push a little harder and move closer against me. The buldge was moving. My hand moved. But I didn't tell it to.  
I wanted to know why it was moving. So I reached down into the cover. To meet his hand.  
And something that was in it. My eyes lit up.  
He was jerking off. My hand stayed on his hand for what seemed like an eternity. I had no clue what to do. He wasn't stopping. He kept going.  
He wanted me to keep my hand there.  
I was paralyzed with fear and surprised as well.  
"Kagey-" I tried to whisper. He put his other hand on my mouth and then came. I felt the seed on top of my fingers. It had just barely reached me.  
He curled up against my back and wiped his tip on the back of my shorts. WHAT THE HELL. What is he doing? That's gonna leave a stain for sure. Well say goodbye to these shorts.  
Then he put himself away and turned back around. We were back to back again.  
I waited until he fell asleep until I could fall asleep.

"Wake up and get dressed the morning run will start in 25 minutes" coach Ukai busted in the room. The boys awoke with sleepy faces. When I sat up kageyama did as well. We instinctively turned towards each other and both of our faces flashed red.  
"Are blushing kageyama"? Tsukishima asked.  
Him and Yamaguchi slept on our right  
And on the bed to our left was daichi and sugawara.  
"No" kageyama said firmly getting up and grabbing his bag to go to the bathroom and get dressed.  
Tsukishima and yamaguchi left shortly after.  
I let out a relieved sigh that he hadn't asked me  
Any questions. That good for nothing four eyes.  
I stood up with my back to daichi and sugawara.  
Straightening up the sheets. That's when I heard a small chuckle. "Umm y/n you've got something there  
On your butt". Suga said.  
Memories flashed into my head and I sat down on the bed as quick as possible.  
"Looks like you and kageyama had some fun last night" daichi smirked. "No- I mean it's- uh" I was rambling. I couldn't think straight.  
"It's fine we won't tell". Suga said with a wink.  
"I would've done the same if I were him. So I understand" Suga chuckled.  
Wait ... what did he just say? "But we better get going. And you better get changed" daichi said giving me a side eye and a smirk as they both stood up. And stretched. Revealing their toned abs and muscles.  
I turned away. With a red glow once again filling my face. "Bye bell" Suga said. Oh yeah. Ushijima.  
I was still... bell. Was I? He never asked me out. Was I just a fling for ushijima? I'm starting to become a toy.  
First ushijima, then oikawa, and now kageyama.  
I blushed at the thought of the three boys all at once pleasuring me. Making me moan for them.  
I shut out the thoughts.  
Once the boys cleared the room I thought it would be okay for me to just change in there.  
Since all the boys had already gone down to run.  
I took out a pair of tight black spandex and a hoodie.  
When I put them on it looked like I wasn't wearing any pants. I laughed at myself.  
The door swung open. My heart was racing.  
I had just barely finished getting dressed. I almost just exposed my body to a stranger. I turned around to face whoever entered.

When I turned around I met oikawa's eyes.  
"Why are you here"! I yelled at him. Still furious at his invasive math class encounter.  
"There's alot of teams at this camp genius".  
"That's not what I mean. Why are you in the karasuno room"! I was fuming. 

"Well when I heard little bell would be here. I just had to come and see her". He winked. "well you have, now get out"  
"Why? You don't remember how good I made you feel last time?" I blushed. "I didn't want that"!  
"It seems like you wanted it". He walked towards me and put his hand under my chin pushing my head up. 

"And you almost got us caught too". He whispered.  
Shivers ran down my spine. God I hope no one else comes In to see me like this. "isn't the run starting soon". I rolled my eyes pushing his hand away.  
"Yep and right now. Since I just got my brace off. I don't have to participate on the morning runs".  
"What happened to you"? I asked slightly curious. 

"My ankle collapsed under all my awesomeness" he said putting his arms on the back of his neck. "You're an idiot". I laughed.  
He was an annoying airhead... But kinda funny, and kinda cute too.  
"So what do you wanna do"? He asked abruptly interrupting my thoughts. "what are you talking about"? I crossed my arms. "well we both aren't running so we might as well spend these 35 minutes together. I mean we could take a walk.. or huddle up in a bathroom corner". "no thanks". I said 

"Oikawa harder". He moaned. I scrunched my nose. "you're a pervert". But I couldn't help laugh. He grabbed my wrist.  
"Come on let's go sit outside and watch. When they see me with you they're gonna be so jealous".  
Before I could object he was already pulling me out the room. "here grab my hand". He said. I would have denied him but... He said it like an order. Not as some goofy dumbass.. more like... The captain and the ace of his team. I couldn't help but to listen. 

So I grabbed his hand and he tightened his grip. His large hand over my small one. We walked out to the track. I was starting to worry about ushijima seeing me with oikawa. He might get mad and start a fight. 

"Don't worry about ushibaka" oikawa hissed. Did he read my mind? "All the teams run out here EXCEPT Shiratorizowa their coach makes them run inside laps". I was relieved but weirded out that he read me so well. "ok good to know". I stated blankly. Looking around. There were alot of teams. And all the boys were just so perfect. What's wrong with me?  
I'm a bunny among hungry lions here.  
Oikawa squeezed my hand and we walked to sit right by the starting line. Everyone had their eyes on me.  
And on oikawa who was holding me.  
Including kageyama who I saw glaring holes into oikawa's head. We sat down on the grass next to the track. Oikawa let go of my hand and instead grab my waist. He pulled me to sit between his extended legs. I did. And I extended my legs as well. He put his hands in my hoodie pockets. And I put my hands in my lap. Then he rested his head on my shoulder. 

By now I had all eyes on me but I pretended not to notice. It was nice to be seen though. Even if it was kind of embarrassing. I like ushijima but I feel like he may never want to tell people even if we did date. Which is ok but kind of painful. "alright boys line up". It was the coach of nekoma. His team looked like a bunch of sexy... Murderers? Yeah sounds right. 

As the boys lined up. And also watched as oikawa layed over me. I noticed kageyama was still looking at me. I looked away blushing.  
"Alright go"! One coach screamed. And every boy took off leaving dust behind them. They sure we're fast. I felt oikawa wrap his hands around me tighter through my pockets. My breathing increased.  
I can't believe im letting him do this. 

~15 minutes later  
All the boys had finished the run. With this weird cat eye like boy from nekoma coming in last.  
As the boys walked passed they all turned their heads to get a good look at oikawa. As Tanaka passed he let out a sigh. "how come oikawa gets girls so easy"! Nishinoya pushed him away. "let's go meat head". 

Oikawa was slouching over me still. He was asleep.  
As boys still walked by on the sidewalk path. I tried to wake him up. I took his hands out my pockets and turned around. He kept his head slouching into me. Oh god he was on my chest. I shook his shoulders.  
His eyes started to open. "wake up oikawa". His eyes shot open. "what happened"? He asked.  
What? He doesn't even remember falling asleep.  
"You slept over me the whole time" I chuckled.  
He smiled. 

A real smile. It was soft and cute. "you let me sleep on you the whole time"? He asked in a mumble. I nodded my head. "I'm sorry" he rubbed his neck.  
Hm I've never heard him apologize or be so sincere before. "It's ok. It's kind of cold and you atleast kept me warm". I didn't want him to feel bad.  
He stood up and held out his hand. "let's go eat breakfast". I hesitated. But took his Me and oikawa walked into the cafeteria.  
Boys were crowded around every table. My stomach started to turn a little. I felt nervous being around guys especially shirtless hot guys.  
Me and oikawa got into a serving line to help ourselves to pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and juice plates.  
I held my plate in my left hand and oikawas hand in my right. He was so needy. Clinging onto my hand never once letting go as we looked for a place to sit. 

Boys were staring and whispering as my hand swung in oikawas. I was blushing and I could feel it.  
"Let's sit with my team" oikawa looked me in the eyes. My heart may have stopped beating for a minute.  
"Ok" I replied. I'm sure he could hear the shake in my voice. What if they thought we were dating GROSS. As we sat down at the aoba josai team table oikawa introduced me. "hey guys this is y/n she's my girlfriend". I nearly passed out. But before I could let my nerves get the best of me I withdrew my hand from his quickly. And landed a smack on the back of his head. "he's joking, me and oikawa are only..friends". I laughed in my head. He's a pervert that's what he is. I mean who does he think he is calling me his girlfriend. 

"Nice to meet you I'm kindaichi". An onion headed boy said. I hadn't met most of the other teams. Even though some of them might have been in my classes.  
"Nice to meet you too" I plastered a smile on my face and shook his hand.  
"So babe" oikawa started. I glared at him and he rephrased his sentence. "so- what are you gonna be doing while the teams have practice matches"? Oikawa questioned me. I blanked. 

What was I gonna be doing? Sitting and watching the whole time wouldn't be any fun. "maybe I'll go find a real boyfriend" I joked trying to provoke him.  
"Don't be like that"! Oikawa whined as the table laughed. 

In the midst of all our laughter I caught an eye looking at me. The table behind ours was karasunos and I just happened to be looking at their setter.  
Kageyama. Blush colored my face and my breath hitched thinking about what had happened the night before. I clenched my legs together feeling a slight wet coat form. Thinking about what he did made my heart beat loud inside my ears.  
I was sure the whole table could hear it. "are you ok you look like you're gonna pass out". Kindaichi spoke locking eyes with me again.  
"No I'm fine I just- hmph" I crossed my legs. My face glowing. "looks like someone is blushing" oikawa cooed in my ear not helping my case. At this rate I would need a new change of underwear.  
When he whispered it sent flashbacks of ushjima rushing through my thoughts consuming my brain.  
"Ahhn". I slightly and unexpectedly moaned. It was quiet but it was enough for the whole table of team mates to look at me with wide eyes.  
"I have to go- I - I'll see you later oikawa". I pushed away from the table and stood up. Trying to keep my legs closed. 

I looked over at Kageyama again. I started feeling the slightest of anger. How DARE he take advantage of me sleeping next to him and invite himself to touch me. It was so unfair. I left the aoba josai table and walked over to the karasuno table.  
"Hey bell" nishinoya grinned. I put my hand up with a pointed finger. Leading straight to kageyamas forehead. "tobio outside now". I sounded fierce and my voice scared myself a little. Wait oh no. I called Kageyama tobio on accident. That's a bit intimate. 

The table went quiet and I could see out of the corner of my eye that oikawa and a few of his team mates were intently staring at me. "what for"? Kageyama scrunched his nose. Well EXCUSE ME How could he be so rude after what he did. "do you want me to say it out loud"? I questioned. Of course I wouldn't. But I needed to threaten him or he would never listen. His team mates looked at him smiling. Questioning him about what it what.  
His face lit up a shade of pink and his eyes got slightly larger. Then his face returned to normal and he cleared his throat. "fine let's go" he said abrubtly standing up and following me to the outside of the building. I heard a few "don't be too long" and "aw lovebirds" comments. 

We reached a place outside by the building where it was just the two of us. Now I could finally see what was up with him.

ushjima book part 4 

Standing there I started getting nervous. Watching as he stared at me with wide eyes and nervous glances around us to make sure we were the only ones there.  
I tried to work up some confidence but my voice still came out with a shake in it. "Why- why did you do that last night". He bit his bottom lip and looked down at the ground. "I couldn't - I- I couldn't resist. You were so close to me I had to." That pit in my stomach was back and my body got hot. "That doesn't mean you can just jerk off next to me kageyama"! 

I don't know where that strength in my voice Came from but I'm glad it wasn't still shaky. "I know I'm- sorry I-". He sounded so much different than from the court. Yelling and screaming. And now here he was. Whispering and apologizing. 

His cheeks were blushing and I started to feel bad.  
Kageyama didn't show feelings towards anyone and he didn't even seem interested in girls. So he must really like me if he felt the need to- I rolled my eyes. Nah he was just being a horny teenage boy.  
I took a deep breath. 

I pushed him against the wall of the building and grabbed his collar. "I'm not that easy" I leaned into his ear and whispered. I could feel him tense up and he slightly bucked his hips at me. 

Woah. This side of kageyama.... was so much different. This whole volleyball thing was just a cesspool of hot hormonal boys. I let go of his collar and tried to back away. He put his arm behind my back and pulled me into his body.  
I felt something hard on my leg. Oh crap. What is happening? 

"Kageyama" I whispered again. "Call me tobio" he grunted. "Wait wh-" I couldn't finish my question.  
He slid his hand down from my back to my ass and cupped it. Squeezing and rubbing. Then before I could react he leaned in and kissed me. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. 

He pulled me tighter and continued to squeeze. Fine since he's messing with me. I need to get even. I let my nerves calm down. And took my left hand. I slid it down to the bulge I felt. And then gently placed my hand on it. Kageyama's breath hitched. And he shook at the touch. I used a finger to trace lines up and down his pants. His face grew brighter. 

"If I didn't have any sense I would fuck you right here" kageyama gently whispered into my mouth.  
I clenched my legs together at the thought.  
And at his breath filling me. His tongue found its way into my mouth. And he continued to rub my ass as I rubbed his bulge. "We should go back" kageyama let go of me and caught his breath. I panted. I was trying to process what just happened. 

My legs still clenched. And my face was still beaming red. "You call me tobio or else I will really fuck you". He smirked. I bit my lip. Who was this? Not the kageyama I knew. We turned to walk back inside. I tried to calm myself down as we walked back.  
But my breathing was still heavy. "I'm sorry I wasted your breakfast time" I sighed. "It's fine there's still 10 minutes. And anyways. This was way better than breakfast". Kageyama glued his eyes on my chest and then they worked their way up to my lips. 

"What if they ask what we talked about" I questioned. I remembered that sugawara and daichi probably knew what happened. And tsukishima was hot on our trail too. "I'll say that we talked about math class. I'll just say we are gonna do a project together". I gulped. And agreed. 

When we walked in, the cafeteria was still loud and only a few suspecting glances came from other tables. I walked him back to his table. "Hey you're back finally" nishinoya grinned. "What happened out there" tsukishima glared. That annoying pest.  
I recited the lie kageyama said we would go by.  
"Math class huh" tsukishima raised an eyebrow.  
"Sounds fishy" Tanaka mumbled as he stuffed a pancake in his mouth. I caught sugawaras eye. He let off a little smile and licked his lips. Then he turned away. Oh god. "Ok I'm gonna go back to oikawa now." I said. Probably a weird choice of words. But whatever I just wanted to get away. "No goodbye"? Kageyama smiled. This pervert. "Good bye kage-" 

I stopped to remember what he said. I wasn't gonna test him. "Goodbye tobio" I blushed harder.  
"Woah what"! Tanaka screamed as I just turned around and walked away. "Did you hear that she called him tobio what the hell" nishinoya followed. I left the table behind. 

My thoughts were a blur and when I took my seat next to oikawa my brain wasn't even working.  
He tried teasing me. He threw and arm around my shoulder. And grinned. "Hey baby". I couldn't even concentrate so I just repeated what I heard. "Hey babe" I said thinking about what had happened outside. I layed my head down in his lap so that I didn't have to look at karasuno. Oikawa tensed up.  
But I didn't care anymore. His team went silent. And I heard. "Woah oikawa get some" from a random teammate. And, I heard someone whisper "damn I wish she did that to me". Oikawa must have noticed my change in behavior. "Guys shut up" oikawa grunted. 

Why was he being nice all of a sudden? He placed his hand on my cheek and then he started to comb through my hair with his fingers. It felt so good. I didn't even try to resist it.

"let's get to the gym"! Coach ukai's loud voice echoed through the cafeteria. I was slightly asleep. But woke up quickly at the noise. Oikawa was still running his fingers through my hair. I sat up a bit confused. And the memories of Kageyama rushed back into my head. I felt so stressed. Maybe I shouldn't have come. 

The feet shuffling and the groans of having to practice made me realize it was time to leave.  
I sat up and oikawa greeted me with a smile.  
His team had already began walking. He sat here with me. Oikawa didn't rush me to get up. 

I looked into his eyes and returned a small smile. "thank you for- letting me lay on you". My words were hesitant to leave my mouth. "it's no problem. After all you did call me babe". The sweet smile on his face turned into a grin. My face lit up red. I had forgotten I had done that. "shut up dumbass". I pushed him away and stood up. "let's just go". He nodded his head and stood up as well. 

Reaching the gym I could see how much space there was. It was a big building. And the teams really filled the area. A gym any smaller probably couldn't accommodate this many players. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "I've gotta warm up my team don't cheat on me" oikawa said. Before I could hit him like I wanted to he jogged away. 

I stood near the entrance as more players came through. I was a bit nervous to even be here. But it's not like anyone would have their eye on me during a practice match. Which was calming.

"Hey bell"! A loud scream broke my trance. I looked to my far right past the bleachers to see the shiratorizawa team coming from a different entrance. The voice belonged to satori.  
Great I have to be all awkward around ushjima now. I rolled my eyes. 

As I got closer and closer to the team my stomach got tighter and my heart raced faster. Why was I so nervous? Maybe it's because deep down I know even if me and ushjima aren't really dating. I can tell he probably likes me and I'm letting oikawa and Kageyama get to me. I felt kind of bad. Kind of ashamed. "hey" I said facing satori... Ushjima standing by his side looking at me indifferently. 

I braced up and took a breath. "hey there" I let out. Looking at ushjima with a half smile on my face. "hey" he said returning the half smile but quickly letting it fall. I took my finger and poked his stomach. He looked a bit taken aback. "I think you guys will win every game you play" I bit my lip and looked down. "thanks we'll win because you believe in us" ushjima said poking my stomach back with his finger. Now I was the one who looked a bit shocked. 

"I'm gonna barf" satori said walking away. That dumbass. "what are you gonna do while you wait" ushjima asked me bringing my attention to him. And how close he was standing to me. "probably just watch and wait until I can cheer for you" I blushed and giggled. Why was I being so bubbly?! 

I couldn't help it. This stoic boy only showed ME feelings. And it made me feel so special... And wanted for once. "you're gonna cheer"? Ushjima made a quick grin and I saw him lick his lips. "well I mean- unless you don't want me t-" he grabbed my hand. "no it's fine I do want you to I'd love to hear you cheer for me" he kept my hand in his and when he finished speaking gently let it go. 

My blush widened at his voice and his touch.  
"I gotta get warming up tendou needs me to toss for him" ushjima poked my stomach again. Was that our thing or something now? "Ok I'll be waiting to cheer" I giggled. He made one last look at me and then went to help satori. 

What the hell is my life? I made my way over to coach ukai letting my brain finally have a rest from stressing out. I wanted to ask the coach about whatever he needed me to do. Because he was the one who brought me with karasuno. I can't burden him with my presence. 

"Hey coach um- do you need me to do anything"? "Well let's see- hm well go sit on those bleachers over there by the water bottles. Here's your job. When the team that's on break comes to sit with you. You fill their colored bottles. They will tell you which color is theirs just assist in handing them out. And um well- you can get to know the players and converse while they have a break". He looked down at a clipboard and I assumed he was busy and that's all he had time to say. "yes sir" 

I promptly walked over to the bleachers. I wonder which team will be sitting out first? I hope it's not karasuno. Stupid kageya- tobio.. NO what am I saying!! He's not even here. STUPID KAGEYAMA.  
and God awful four eyes. 

To my surprise i didn't get bad luck for once. The team that would be on the bench were wearing red and black jerseys. They had a cat eyed boy that kept drawing my eyes to him. And their captain looked scary. A bed Head guy who kept laughing like a maniac. I think his name was kuraa? Kaio? "Kuroo nice to meet you". While I was lost in the thought. The captain stood before me holding out his hand. Oh so kuroo was his name. I shook his hand and his firm grip nearly made me shed a tear. "nice to meet you I'm bel-" wow that name really grew on me. It was like my instinct to respond to bell now. "what's your name"? Kuroo asked at my sudden loss of words. "I'm um- I'm just the water girl". I blushed at how much of an idiot I was. 

"Ok water girl our bottles are red and black". He said and went to go sit down. Wow kind of a jerk. I grabbed the bottles and filled them. As I was handing them out down the line my next stop was the cat boy. "here you-" he looked up at me and I almost dropped the bottle. "go" I quivered. His gaze was too much to handle. He smiled. Which made my heart melt. "thank you" he said. Then he raised an eyebrow. "is something wrong"? He asked. I jumped back. "no I'm sorry i- no". I continued down the line red In the face. He was so damn adorable I couldn't help stare. He looked like a little kid to me. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and give him a hug. But staring at him probably made him uncomfortable. 

When I reached the end of the line I came to the captain. Oh great kuroo again. "thanks" he smiled taking the bottle. "I see you've taken an interest to my friend Kenna". Kenma? Oh that must be the boys name. Aw his name is even cute. "well i- I just think he's adorable" I smirk. "adorable? That doesn't sound like you like him". Kuroo chuckled. "no no I'm sorry I stared I just wanted to give him a hug for some reason" I rambled. Why was I telling him? 

Kuroo grinned and side eyed me. "you're kinda cute water girl" my little laugh stopped and blush that had just began fading came back in an instant. "wh- what no i- I'm gonna sit down". I averted my gaze and sat at the opposite end of the bench. The bench was just big enough for me to fit with the players. I sat by a boy I didn't know on the team and let my heart calm down. Kuroo didn't mean it. I could tell he probably messed with alot of girls.

The teams began to play. On my side of the court the playing teams were jozenji against fukorodani. Then in the middle it was karasuno against date tech. And on the other end of the court it was shiratorizawa against aoba johsai. My heart started beating faster. 

Oikawa versus ushjima. How interesting.  
I told ushjima he would win every game he played. And that's exactly what happened. They crushed aoba johsai... And oikawa looked pretty beat up about it. I kinda felt- almost bad about it. 

The coaches announced after every game there would be a ten minute break before rotation. I looked over at ushjima but he was busy still practicing. Even during his break time. I expected as much. I probably shouldn't bother him. I guess I could find that dumbass oikawa.  
I looked around the crowd but I couldn't pick out that chocolate hair I loved - nevermind. I'm stupid. 

Then I spotted him. Just a glimpse of his jersey walking into the back rooms. I followed. Kind of suspicious to go into the back room of a gym that's not yours. What was he up to? When I peeked Into one of the rooms I saw him sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest. Tears were running down his face. Oh-

I walked over to him slowly as he blankly stared at me. Those joyful eyes and bright smile were gone and my stomach had a pit in it. The room felt like despair and the air became cold. "h- hey oikawa" I did my best to sound comforting. He took his hand and wiped his tears leaving smudges across his face.  
"Hey". He sounded indifferent and my sadness only deepened. I took a seat beside him. Dangerously close our shoulders were pressed together. But he was at a moment of weakness and I wanted to show him kindness. He let his legs straighten out and now our thighs were touching. "why are you crying"? 

He took a moment before answering. "every single time. I say ive gotten better and this will be the game I win. And every single time ushjiwaka comes in with that stupid fucking stoic manner of his and humiliates me, I'm trying so hard and it's not enough"! He was shaking. The pit in my stomach grew deeper hearing his shaky voice. I've never seen him like this. 

I grabbed his hand in both of mine and placed them in my lap. Rubbing his hand. Like my mother use to do to me every night before tucking me in. He layed his head on my shoulder. "Oikawa," I needed to make him feel better. Because this sight of him was something I never wanted to see again. It hurt me.  
"Oikawa you are an amazing player. And your dedication is something I admire about you. Even if you didn't win this game. If you don't keep moving forward you will miss your chance. I know you can do it. I believe in you". I didn't realize the tears coming down my own face. 

He sat up and wiped my tears with his free hand. Then with the hand I was holding he grabbed my left hand up and kissed it. I blushed but allowed it since we shared a moment of sincerity. "I think you make me feel stronger". Oikawa whispered. The rooms cold air faded and a warm glow came through the window. "you make me feel safer". I whispered back.  
I didn't want to admit it but this watch dog attitude of his did make me feel safer being here. 

We stared at eachothers eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I could feel my body shifting towards his and our faces grew closer. He moved towards me a little more. I could feel his breath in my face. We sat there with our noses touching. "oik-" he leaned in and I closed my eyes. We kissed. A genuine kiss that wasn't forced or rushed. It was sweet and soft. 

It lasted about 3 seconds. And then he pulled back. "I'm sorry". He blushed. "no- it's ok". I blushed back at him. "the break is um almost up we should get out there". He stood up and helped me up. He made his way to the doorway with me behind him and then turned around before walking out. "thank you" he smiled. That joyful cheer was back. And he walked out leaving me in the doorway. 

"Thank you" I whispered back to myself. When I walked out back into the gym and over to the bleachers I saw a new team waiting for me to serve.  
It was the yellow jersey team. Umm.. oh right. Jozenji. 

Up to play on my side of the court was nekoma against fukorodani. In the middle it was shiratorizawa against date tech. And on the far side was aoba johsai against karasuno. 

"Hey there pretty little girl" I snapped my neck at the voice. Who was that? I turned to see the number one jersey. It was the captain of this jozenji team. Woah he had a toungue piercing. That was kind of cool. He was sitting on the bench and the rest of his players were smiling at him. Then the comment snapped into my head. "who are you calling little girl"? I said bucking my chest out and crossing my arms. The team mates laughed and he smiled showing off that toungue piercing some more. I couldn't deny he looked cute with it. But I stood my ground.

Do I really have to serve this team. 🙄

"woah don't get so defensive" the captain said. I rolled my eyes. "if you need me just say water girl". He smiled and eyed his team mates. They all nodded their heads at him. What was he up to?  
As I passed out water bottles I started from the end of the bench I didn't even want to hand that captain a bottle. Maybe I'll drop it at his feet. 

I laughed inside. No way, I can't be rude to the players. That will be the end of hanging out with the volleyball team. When I reached the captain at the head of the bench him and his team mate separated. Leaving a space in between them. "Why don't you sit down" he grinned. I noticed the other team members still smiling and some of them had their hands over their face. "what are you gonna do to me"? I was nervous. And I knew I should keep my guard up.  
This team was known for being wild. 

"I'm not gonna do anything". The captain looked me up and down. This guy.. was something else.  
"Ok whatever". I sat down with caution. The bench felt kind of weird. Several of his team mates bursted into laughter. My face lit up red. What did I do? I realized why the bench felt weird. He had his hand underneath me. I got up quickly. "what are you doing you pervert". I scrunched my face. 

What was even going on right now? "It's fiiine just sit down I won't do it again". The captain rolled his eyes at me. This time I was careful to watch the seat as I sat down. He stared holes into the side of my head. So I turned to look at him. "why are you looking at me"? He was starting to irritate me.  
He stuck his toungue out and seeing the toungue piercing made him look more attractive. 

I decided to try and clear some air by having a normal conversation. "I see you have a toungue piercing". He laughed. "thanks for telling me". I scrunched my face once again. "you don't have to be rude. I just like the piercing". He grinned. "do you think I look hot with it"? Now his team mates looked over at us again. It seemed the captain was scooting closer and closer to me. And his right arm was settled on the other side of me holding himself on the bench. 

"I think it suits you" I wanted to sound professional. As he sat so close it reminded me of what me and oikawa did in the back room. My heart shrunk as realization hit me like a brick. Me and oikawa... Kissed. "so you like it"? The boy bit his bottom lip casually. Time seemed frozen as I was in a state Of shock thinking about oikawa. His hair in my face. His lips against mine. I nodded at the captain. "yeah". 

When my eyes adjusted and my thoughts became clear I realized me and the captains faces we're almost touching. I whipped back up quickly. What the hell was I doing? He smiled. "almost got you". I blinked at him. The only thing that was running through my mind was the kiss. "I have to watch the game". I stated blankly. 

"Talk to me some moreeee". The captain whined. He poked my side. I jolted at the tingling feeling. OH YEAH. Ushjima popped into my head. The poke in my stomach came back. I'm supposed to cheer for him. He's expecting it. Shit... Now oikawa is gonna see me cheering for ushjima. But I have to. I told ushjima I would, and he wants me to. So I'll do it. 

My mind was a mess and I could care less about what this team thought of me. So I decided to try and get some sense out of this captain. "what's your name"? I asked him. He tilted his head back and stared at me. "terushima". He smiled. "well terushima what do you think I should do"? I questioned. He looked confused. I realized he couldn't read my mind. I decided to just be straight forward since it didn't matter to him anyway. 

"I told someone I would cheer for them when they played. But there's another player who might feel bad if I do. So what do you think"? I was zoned out even talking to him. "well uh-" this was the most normal sound that came out his mouth. He was genuinely at a loss for words. His tone became more mature. "well I dont know" he intertwined his fingers. "I think if you told someone you would cheer for them you should. Because if they're expecting it and don't hear it. They might feel bad. And for the other guy he should know you can cheer for who you want". I looked at him starry eyed. That actually made sense. 

He sounded like a real man with common sense and I was grateful. He cleared my head about what I should do. I hugged his waist and his arms lifted up. A confused face fell on him. And his team mates were a mix of cheers and also confused faces. I didn't pay much mind to hugging him. I couldn't help it I was grateful. I realeased him. "thank you". He tried to speak but couldn't. I turned back to watch the games like nothing had happened. But I could feel his gaze on me again.

Ushijima looked so cool out there playing. And now I knew it was okay to cheer for him. But for some reason I still had a pit in my stomach. Butterflies. 

At that moment in his game. Ushijima spiked the ball so hard on date techs blockers. It went right through their defenses. It was amazing. I knew this was as good a time as any to cheer if I was going to.  
I took a deep breath and made sure to scream down the court loud enough for him to hear me clearly.  
"GOOO USHJIMA WOOOOO NICE SPIKE"! Most of the players turned to look at me. Even some of the karasuno and Aoba Johsai boys who were on the other side of the court. 

The butterflies in my stomach seemed to fly around even harder. What the hell was I thinking? He probably didn't really want me to cheer. I'm such an IDIOT. 

Ushjima smiled and waved. Then proceeded to scream back as countless players stared at our interaction in awe. "Thank you. It's because I'm playing to win for you". A red streak broke across my face. Did ushjima just say that in front of the whole gym? I was nervous and embarrassed but I couldn't help feeling a little good about those words. "I won for you". That sure would keep me up at night. 

I turned to look down at karasunos team. Which by the way we're losing horribly to oikawa and his monster serves. Well if those words didn't keep me up at night... kageyama sure would. 

"What the, are you kidding me". I looked at the blonde hair terushima ran his fingers through to get it out his face. He leaned on his knees. "You wanted to cheer for ushjima this whole time". He rolled his eyes. "Yes. And it's not your business" I crossed my arms. "Why would you cheer for a guy like that"? 

His words cut into my chest. I know me and ushjima had some close moments between us but it's not like he ever shared feelings with me. Why did I cheer for him? But it couldn't be denied. Ushjima called me his girl in the hallway. And his kisses weren't without feeling. He spoke a million words with the way he touched me. With the things he did when we were alone. "I cheered for him because I like him". I tried to be blunt and give off my best Janae attitude. 

"You are part of that dumbass fan club aren't you"? Terushima smirked. "AM NOT!, you don't know anything about me and ushijima. We are more than what we give off". Terushima cupped his chin. "Is that so?, interesting". Oh shit. 

I think I've said too much. What was I thinking. I shouldn't tell people things like this. Ushjima might get mad at me. But terushima is being an asshole. And I'm sure he wouldn't go around spreading stuff.  
"I gotta watch the rest of the game". I turned away frowning. "Sure watch your boyfriend". Terushima whispered with a grin on his face. 

If my eyes got stuck because I kept rolling them at him I wouldn't be surprised. The games went on as normal. Several rotations later, shiratorizawa came to sit on my bench. Ushjima approached me with a wide smile on his face. Wow I've never seen him smile so big. Let alone smile much at all. His team mates even looked shocked. 

After situating the team with their bottles I took a seat between satori on my left and ushjima on my right. "you cheered for me". Ushjima still had that grin across his face. "well of course. I mean I told you I would". I kept thinking about oikawa and I felt guilty. 

"Yeah but I thought you might be too embarrassed". My blush showed him that I was in fact a little embarrassed by screaming in front of the whole gym. "well I'm glad you boosted my confidence". I smiled. Ushjima leaned into my ear casually. "but I think that's enough cheering. I don't want anyone to hear you scream my name except me". He pulled away.  
My eyes widened and I scrunched my shorts. 

The flashbacks. The night we... "Ushjima i-". I looked into his eyes. He was serious. WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE. I am such a softie for boys who just take control. Maybe thats why, I'm such an easy target to these boys here. Maybe... Oikawa used me to get a kiss. Maybe he knew I would show weakness for him. I became a bit dizzy. 

"Are you gonna scream for me"? Ushjima whispered between his hands. My heart skipped a beat. His team mates were all paying attention to the game ahead of them. So ushjima and I were in the clear.  
"Uh- i- wha-". I didn't even know how to respond. I was never good at dirty talking. It felt so awkward to me. 

"What do you mean"? I finally managed to speak up.  
"I want to hear you beg for me to make you feel good" my heart skipped another beat. At this rate I was gonna have a heart attack. I tried to go with the flow he was giving me. "ye- yeah I would like that". I sound like A 5 year old who can't even speak properly. 

"You know. Our coaches don't dorm with us. No one ever said you couldn't sleep in the shiratorizawa room". That was the third skip. I was genuinely concerned for my state of health right now. Should I be worried about this? Do I have a heart condition? Ushjima casually slid my hand into his. Again.. we were still in the clear. 

"It would be better than sleeping next to Kageyama that's for sure". Ushjimas grip tightened on my hand. "did he do something to you". His voice was low and deep. I think I need to go to the bathroom.  
"No he uh-". Crap I almost gave myself away. "no he just is a rough sleeper. He's always taking the blanket". What was I even saying? Oh well let's see if he buys it. Ushjima loosened his grip a little. "oh well- if you come sleep with me I'll keep your body nice and warm. You can even lay on top of me". He bit his bottom lip. My eyes must have been wide open. And my face must have been bright red with the way ushjima was talking to me. 

"I'll um- definitely come sleep with you tonight". I cleared my throat. "what are you guys talking about" satori raised an eyebrow at us. Oh crap he's here. Wow. "nothing. Watch the game. We need to evaluate everyone's weaknesses". Ushjima spoke up for the two of us. Good thing he was here to save the day. 

We went back to watching the game. But ushjimas words stayed in my mind. And so did the thought of sleeping next to him once again.

The games continued and soon the last team I would have on my bench was aoba johsai. I tensed up at the thought that oikawa would probably annoy me like always. 

When the team sat down I passed out bottles. I tried to take a seat by oikawa who was at the end of the bench. He put his hand out to stop me. "I'd rather sit by myself thanks". He sounded irritated and he didn't even look me in the eyes. My heart dropped.  
I felt completely rejected. "okay then". He didn't give me a nod or anything. So I turned to walk down to the opposite end of the bench. 

Did he just brush me off? My stomach was tight and my face was burning. This feeling felt... Awful. I knew he was probably using me to get what he wanted. And now he wanted to toss me aside like some random girl. I furrowed my head into my knees on the bench. 

I don't know why. I should be happy that oikawa wouldn't bother me anymore. I didn't like the feeling that I was sneaking around with him. But... That didn't mean we weren't at least friends. What happened? 

When all the games had been played the boys were all exhausted and panting. But for some reason the karasuno boys were dancing and screaming about a meat party. I could swear they all did drugs. 

Ushjima walked over to me. I turned to look at the bench for a split second. Oikawa had already walked off. I sighed and turned back to ushjima. "hey I heard there's gonna be a barbeque". Ushjima said.  
"Who told you that"? I questioned. "nishinoya".  
I rolled my eyes. Is that what they were all excited about over there? 

"Do you wanna eat with me and tendou"? Ushjima attempted a smile. He still wasn't good at showing emotion in public. I thought about my options. Or - my lack of options to be more specific. The sinking feeling in my heart. What did I do to oikawa?  
"Yeah sure I'd love to. But I'd rather change out of this hoodie. I'm gonna go to the karasuno room and put on a t-shirt". I'm so glad I wouldn't have to deal with Kageyama again. 

"You're still coming to the shiratorizawa room right"? Ushjima lifted his eyebrows. My face reddened. And my legs locked up. "um- yeah I am". I tried to sound more eager but I just sounded depressed. "ok. I'll walk you up and then we can go to the cafeteria together". I nodded my head at him. 

We walked passed several boys. Until I saw a familiar face. It was the cat eyed boy and he was with the captain. That kuroo guy who was flirting earlier.  
"Hey guys one second. Kenma come on she's right here". Kuroo and kenma walked over and stopped in front of me and ushjima. I could see ushjima glaring at kuroo and kenma looked down at the floor. 

"Hey there water girl". Kuroo grinned at me. "what do you want"? Ushjima answered for me.  
Oh crap kuroo is so flirty and wild and ushjima is so protective. This might not end so well. "chill out ushjiwaka". Kuroo growled. "I just wanted to introduce kenma to water girl here". Me and kenma met eyes and then both averted our gazes. 

Ushjima looked at me and then back at kuroo. "hey" kenma said barely loud enough for me to hear. "hey" I said back at the same volume. "water girl thinks kenma is adorable". Kuroo interrupted. Kenma blushed. And I wished I never said that.  
"What"? Ushjima asked. Sounding almost offended at what kuroo said. I tried to defend myself. 

"I just said kenma looked adorable to me. Like I wanted to be his friend". Ushjima didn't respond. But instead stared at kuroo. "sorry kenma I didn't mean to make you feel weird." I spoke up for myself. 

"No it's alright. We can try to be friends I guess but I don't like to talk about dumb stuff". Kenma was adorable I must admit. "seeeee that's so sweet". Kuroo patted kenma on the back.  
It seemed as if me and kenma were children first meeting eachother while our parents evaluated one another. 

"Ok well id love to chat but me and kenma gotta get to eating. I heard it's barbeque". Kuroo grabbed kenmas wrist and the two of them left without another word. 

Ushjima turned to me. "I don't like kenma". I said. I knew it was straight forward. But I wanted to clear any suspicious ideas he might have had. "it's whatever. You can have friends you know". Ushjima said in his usual stoic manner. But in a not so stoic tone he added. "but stay away from kuroo. He's trouble for you". I nodded an okay. And we headed up to the room. 

When we reached the room ushjima said he would wait outside while I grabbed my shirt. I walked into the room to find nishinoya and Tanaka changing their shirts as well. "hey bell"! Nishinoya ran at me. I dodged his attack and he went flying into a bed. "hey noya". I chuckled. 

"Why are you here"? Nishinoya questioned. "oh ushjima walked me here to get an extra shirt before going to eat." Nishinoyas expression changed. "hey about that". He sounded serious for once. 

"What was up with you and Kageyama at breakfast"?  
I took a deep breath. I felt embarrassed to talk about it. But me and nishinoya had nothing to hide now. At this point he knew everything about me and ushjima and it's not like I didn't trust him. "what about Tanaka"? Nishinoya threw a shoe at Tanaka he found on the ground. "we have to talk, I'll meet you down there". Tanaka rolled his eyes. "finnne but I'm not saving you the good stuff". Tanaka left with that. 

"Ok so tell me". Nishinoya was wide eyed. I told him everything. All my shameful encounters. I told him about how Kageyama used me. I told him about how oikawa kissed me. I even told him about how ushjima told me to stay away from kuroo. Nishinoya was silent. And his face was pale. 

"Listen... I know it's alot being around so many guys especially me because I'm so irresistible-". I pinched his arm. He cleared throat. "fine. Look I know it seems like alot to take in with so many guys coming after you. But who is waiting for you outside the door for you to get a shirt when he could be eating delicious barbeque"? I lowered my eyes. I knew nishinoya was right. 

Ushjima was the only one who showed He cared for me.  
Well... I thought oikawa was until he up and ignored me. "you're right". I shook my head. 

Ushjimas POV:  
God she's taking a long time. I hope there's not some creep in there with her. I pushed my ear to the door. "so do you like ushjima"? I heard a voice ask. That was no doubt the voice of nishinoya. What the hell were they talking about? He asked if she liked me.  
Maybe I shouldn't invade her private conversation. But... I can't help it. I held my ear to the door longer. 

"Well yeah of course I do he's so.. he's so kind and I like that he shows emotion to me. It makes me feel speacial. And I'm glad hes waiting for me". That was definitely y/n talking. She sounded so adorable chuckling.  
Then my heart picked up pace. She said she liked me. 

I heard the floor creak and I could hear footsteps approaching the door. I backed away quickly and my back hit the wall. Ouch. 

REGULAR POV:  
When I came out the room ushjima had his back to the walk across the hallway. What the hell? He looked tense. "hey"? I asked.  
He rubbed the back of his head and smiled a rare wide smile. "let's go get you changed". When we began walking down the corridor towards the bathroom. He- grabbed my hand. His hand was warm and I didn't hesitate. 

Nishinoya was right. I think ushjima was good for me.

When we reached the bathroom. Ushjima let my hand go and held the door open for me. "thanks it will only take a second". I reassured him. 

USHJIMAS POV: wow. I can't believe I heard her say she liked me. For some strange reason my stomach felt weird. Id never felt this feeling before. I think I've heard tendou talk about this type of awful feeling called nervousness. 

I never got nervous. I played the best. And I'd never have any trouble finding a woman for marriage. I could feel the blush in my cheeks. I could imagine y/n coming down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress. 

Telling me she loved me. Oh man. I'm being a creep. I'm sure we aren't getting married anytime soon. I laughed in my head. 

REGULAR POV: the bathrooms here were really nice. So much has been going on I haven't even really been able to appreciate what an amazing opportunity it's been to come to tokoyo. Now that I've made it clear with myself that I like ushjima.  
I can let the other distractions fade away. 

I slipped on the black T-shirt and admired how nice I looked in shorts and the semi tight shirt. I tied the hoodie around my waist. And walked out the bathroom. 

"Are you really hungry"? Ushjima asked me. I could see that he was running his eyes over my figure.  
"Yeah even though I didn't do anything". I joked.  
I did feel kind of lazy watching people work out while I sat on the bench. But I would have died playing volleyball. 

"Well the water girl is important too you know. You're the one who fuels us up. And besides... You're my little cheerleader". I smiled. Why was he so charming? Ushjima grabbed my hand in his once again while we headed down the stairs. 

My mind started racing. And my heart beat spiked. Oikawa was standing at the bottom of the steps and by the entrance to the cafeteria. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a look of depression on his face. 

I saw him glance at me and ushjimas intertwined hands. But I didn't dare to let go of ushjimas grasp.  
Ushjima almost proceeded to keep walking until oikawa spoke up. "so are you two dating or what"? Me and ushjima were both extremely taken back by his outburst.

I instantly began to blush. Oikawa squinted his eyes at me. I avoided his eyes. I didn't know what to say. A part of me just wanted to blurt out yes but there's no way ushjima would be cool with me making that kind of choice for hi- "yes we are". Ushjima spoke with his deep voice. And it shocked me. 

Oikawas eyes widened. And then he smirked. "what a couple of losers". He murmured. Ushjima furrowed his brows, and I squeezed his hand tight to let him know it was ok. I didn't need any drama. 

Wait ushjima said we were dating!!! YESSSS  
"Let's go eat". He looked at me and we walked passed oikawa who was glaring at us. Ushjima bumped oikawas shoulder and oikawas back was forced against the wall as we walked out. 

Woah he was strong. I'd hate to see someone get in a fight with him. "what a jerk". I said as we walked through the crowded cafeteria. They were right.  
It was barbeque after all. 

"Don't let him get to you". I instantly saw ushjimas face turn pink. "by the way I'm sorry about just saying yes without even asking that was rude of me". He looked so shy now. Not at all what he gave oikawa. I made up my mind. 

"It's ok. I think we- i... I think we should be dating. Yes um- we are dating". I was a stuttering mess. But at least I got the words out. Ushjima who was still holding my hand squeezed it and inhaled. 

Then without warning. In the middle of the cafeteria. He pulled me in and wrapped me in his arms. He squeezed me tight. And all I could focus on was my body pressed against his. He was so warm. 

I could hear gasp, and I could hear that half the noise in the cafeteria was gone. When I opened my eyes in his embrace I could see countless people staring at a sight no one would think to see. Ushjima hugging someone. Hugging me. 

Some people screamed. Some people laughed. And some People just yelled sexual things. But it was a sure sign. That ushjima didn't care who knew about us. 

My heart was fluttering and my head was spinning.  
Ushjima then kept an arm around my waist as he walked us over to the shiratorizawa table. Satori stood up with a big smile on his face and let me and ushjima sit down. Then slid in beside us. 

Ushjimas team mates didn't speak. They all stared with astonished looks on their faces. Then finally the moment I had been waiting for. The most unexpected thing... Happened. "guys". Ushjima spoke to his starry eyed team. "this is my girlfriend". 

He smiled the real smile. And his team lost it. Asking all sorts of questions and cheering. I could barely feel my face it was burning so hot. 

Ushjima kept his hand on my thigh the entire time.  
And let his fingers sometimes travel a little deeper into the space between them. 

This was the best day of my life maybe. 

Oaktree-- hey guys. This chapter is a little shorter. I'm sorry. But I wanted to put something out today and this is all I had the time for right now. But the story is about to start getting more interesting.  
I hope you all like it. And I hope you're happy with the choice to be ushjimas girlfriend. EEEEEE!!!

After lunch had concluded, ushjima told me that they were now free to do as they pleased and dinner would be on us to walk down the street and pick up a fast food option, or eat inside a late night diner. 

He was excited that I could spend time with him now. "so what do you wanna do"? He asked. Gazing deeply in my eyes. I smiled. "I don't know... Im just glad we are together". My courage was strong. I felt invincible. Like I could tell him whatever I wanted to. 

He brushed a piece of hair out my face. "I know where we should go". I raised an eyebrow. "where"? He smirked. "it's a surprise". I laughed a little. "okay let's go". I said As he grabbed my hand. Where was he taking me? 

/ We had been walking the halls for about 10 minutes when ushjima finally stopped in front of a door. What room was this? Certainly not the shiratorizawa room. When he opened the door. I was shocked to see a room with one bed, a nightstand with a lamp, and a dresser. This room was much smaller than the team one. 

"What room is this"? I questioned. "it's just an extra room for coaches to use. This one however is not in use but they never lock it". He smiled. 

My stomach became tight. Oh shit.  
I think ushjima wants to have sex. 😳

My knees weakened a little as I sat down on the bed and ushjima closed and locked the door behind him.  
Was this happening? Am I ready? Ushjima came and sat beside me. 

Then he leaned into my ear and whispered. "remember that night, I told you I wouldn't leave you unsatisfied again"? I swallowed. And shook my head. "and do you remember what I told you on the bench"? I nodded my head again. "So I'm gonna make you feel good now". Ushjima grinned. 

Then without warning. He pushed me down onto the bed and hovered above me. I was at a loss for words.  
"Do you want me to make you feel good"? He asked in his low tone. I nodded my head once more.  
Unable to resist. He propped himself up and took his shirt off. 

His muscles made me weak. He grabbed my hand. "it's ok. I want you to touch me". He growled. He ran my hand over his abs and down to his v-line.  
My breath hitched when I saw how close I was to touching his dick. 

He leaned down onto my body leaving only the smallest of space between us. And began to kiss my neck gently. I let out small moans which I could tell made him excited. 

He sat up and rolled to the side pulling me on top of him. I straddled his crotch. I could feel his buldge growing. Pushing against me wanting to come inside. 

I couldn't go against this feeling I had. I slowly started to grind against him. He seemed surprised and let out a small hum. It drove me crazy when he was flustered. I continued to grind him. 

His moans got bigger each time. I slipped my shirt off and he started to play with my breast. The feeling was confusing but I didn't want him to stop.  
I liked the way his rough hands felt against my soft nipples. 

I was getting wet. Knowing that he was watching my body grind on top of his. Knowing he wanted nothing more than to put his dick inside me. It Made me so hot headed. THE ushjima wakatoshi. Was here with me sitting on top of him, getting him off. 

Nothing could be better. "I can't take this anymore". Ushjima squirmed. I moaned on top of him. "what's wrong you can't handle this"? I said teasing him. "how am I supposed to let you inside me if you cum already"? He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. 

"I want it right now". He said with a low moan.  
My heart was racing. But my adrenaline kept me going, I moved my body down until my head was above his crotch. 

I gathered my strength, and undid the drawstring on his shorts. Pulling them down with ease. His boxers were a mess with precum. I used my finger to touch around the area. He squeezed his eyes even tighter. 

I used my new found courage to take control.  
I used my mouth to suck his boxers. Feeling his dick rubbing against my lips and on my toungue. He moaned quietly. But they were full of lust. 

I used my hand to take his member out. I licked from the base to the tip as he struggled to keep his cum inside. He started thrusting towards my face gently. So I stopped. "don't cum yet ushjima, I want to feel it running between my legs". He was blushing and squirming. And I could feel my own panties soaking. 

"Fuck- when you say stuff like that it makes me wanna cum more". His breathing was so heavy.  
I didn't give him any warning. And took it all into my mouth. Gagging as my lips neared his balls. 

He moaned the loudest I'd heard so far and clenched the bedsheets. His tip rubbed the back of my throat and the precum he gave spread over my toungue. 

I brought his dick out. And caught my breath.  
It really was 7 inches. Maybe even more.  
My face was hot. I took my own shorts off. And hesitantly my underwear as well- I'd never shown a boy my parts before. I was a virgin. And that's why I was scared. 

"Come here". Ushjimas husky demand made me hold my legs together. I scooted over his body towards his face. My heart pounded. My stomach clenched. And my eyes widened. When he grabbed my legs and pulled them down- my vagina on his face. 

He kept me secure with his muscular arms making sure I didn't squirm too much. His hot breath leaving me wet for more. He licked me so delicately. I wanted to cum but I knew it wasn't fair for me to make him wait if I didn't. He let his toungue run over my clit. Making me buck my hips and ride his face. My juices were dripping out of me uncontrollably. 

I was moaning and breathing heavy. I was a mess for this boy.  
He pushed me up and then back over his dick.  
He sat up and there I was sitting on him.  
He caught his breath and then went back in kissing my neck and making me feel dizzy with passion. 

His tip was firmly rubbing on my entrance.  
"Are you ready"? He asked. I collected my thoughts. And nodded quickly.  
He slid his dick in and we both moaned in sync.  
It was so hard. But it slid in with ease.  
He let me adjust to it for a moment and then began to move me up and down. 

At first it was uncomfortable. But then his tip started to hit the right spots. Sending pulses through my body. It made me twitch every time I came down on him. 

He started to pick up his pace. Everytime I came up his arms pulled me right back down onto him.  
I felt my stomach getting harder. My climax was building inside me. I wanted him deeper. 

I wanted us to become whole so that I could have him inside of me forever. This feeling. He was scooping into me and leaving wet traces behind him.  
I couldnt describe this lust. This burning desire to show him how much I loved it. 

He finally hit a spot so sensitive I couldn't help but to lean into his chest and continue to hump over his dick while I came all over his lap. 

He felt my walls tighten and came. Our realeases meeting eachother. The next five seconds were filled with the two of us lowly moaning. And the sound of his balls hitting me. 

Until we stopped. And I sat there in a small puddle of our cum. I wanted to cry because it was over.  
But I also wanted to sit here and feel this tingling sensation for the rest of my life. 

There was only one thing I could possibly say to express myself. I looked ushjima in the eyes and whispered. "I love you ushjima". He smiled... The real smile. And hugged me tightly. 

With both of us still connected with one another he whispered back. "I love you too- so much". 

ushjima book part 5 

Ushjima had went to get some paper towels. and we cleaned ourselves off. My heart was still racing thinking about what had just happened.  
And how I told him I loved him. But, I meant it.  
Did he mean it? 

"You are so beautiful". I noticed ushjima looking at me. "Why am I beautiful"? I asked curious. "Because you're mine now". He didn't hesitate to tell me that.  
"Thank you". Was all I could manage.  
I never thought I would date ushjima, let alone be friends with him. 

He was so perfect and I was really a nobody. He could have any girl he wanted, so why me? I looked at him again. His hair hanging in his eyes. The deep focused look on his face as he tried to scrub cum off the sheets. Shit, I hope we don't get caught. 

"So what are we gonna do now"? I asked. "Well I was thinking we could go eat dinner with tendou, he's gonna be with some of the karasuno boys".  
I flinched at hearing karasuno, immediately thinking of kageyama. "Why is he gonna be with them"?  
Ushjima furrowed his brows. "I don't know, he says they're more fun than the team". 

That made sense but, I just didn't wanna have to talk to kageyama at all. Me and ushjima held hands as we walked out the room. I noticed it hurt to walk.  
It hurt really bad. My knees felt weak.  
This was definitely not the part I enjoyed. 

Thank god no one was in the hallway to see us come out. Ushjima closed the door and we walked down the hall like nothing had happened, but before we reached the corner to turn I stopped walking and leaned against the wall. "What's wrong"? Ushjima asked holding me steady. "It hurts". I whispered embarrassed. He looked a bit confused and then a face of realization hit him. "I'm sorry". 

He was so sincere. "We have a few hours before they go eat. We should just go to the shiratorizawa room  
And take a nap". He said. That sounded like a good idea. But the room was so far away. Ughhhh. 

I nodded yes and then spoke. "I might have to walk to the room a little slow." He smiled. "You're so cute". He chuckled deeply. "Get on my back". He said turning his back to me. I guess it didn't matter who saw us since everyone knew we were dating, and the room was a far walk. 

I hopped on his back and wrapped my legs around him. A nice familiar feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let them hang freely. He held my legs up and I nuzzled my chin into his shoulder. 

I was glad he was gonna carry me. How long would this pain last? I thought it wouldn't happen until tomorrow. That's what Janae said anyway.  
Ushjima started walking. 

Would I tell Janae all of this? I know she will be loud about it. And just because ushjima told the volleyball boys doesn't mean he wants the whole school to know. I closed my eyes. Even after that long workout we just did he still smelled like cologne. 

"You were really tight". Ushjima said. I could hear the smile in his voice. My eyes opened wide. How could he say stuff like that and not be embarrassed?  
"S-sorry". I said pink in the face. "Don't be sorry it felt really good". My blush grew deeper. 

"How can you just say that stuff and not get embarrassed"? I wanted to know what he was thinking. "Why would I be embarrassed talking to someone I had sex with"? Ushjima really was straight forward. But it made talking to him so easy.  
"You're right". I giggled, embracing my body around his. 

When we reached the shiratorizawa room I was not expecting to see a lot of the boys in there. But every single player was there either laying down or playing cards on the floor. I decided to just play cool and stay on ushjimas back with a calm expression.  
The boys on the floor all looked at us in disbelief. 

They hadn't seen ushjima so emotionally attached to anyone before. And here I was just casually on his back... if only they knew what we just came from doing. 

Satori being the comedian he is spoke up. "You guys are getting really close". Some of the players on the floor smiled. "We are dating". Ushjima said stoically.  
No wonder they couldn't believe ushjima could be in a relationship, he was so cold stoned towards everyone else. "Why are you on his back"? Satori giggled. I blushed not really knowing what to say. 

"Because her legs hurt". Ushjima said for me.  
Oh shit, ushjima has absolutely no filter.  
Satori and the others faces all dropped. Satori's eyes got a little bigger and he shared glances with people around the room. "Why do her legs hurt"? Satori asked. 

Ushjima instead of answering, ignored him and walked over to his bed laying me down. He was like a dad pulling the covers over me and taking pieces of hair out my face. Atleast he didn't answer that question directly. But him not answering at all made things even more obvious. I could see his team mates smiling and looking at us. 

"Wow ushjima". Satori said as the rest of the members burst into laughter. Ushjima didn't answer that remark either, and instead climbed into the other side of the bed, my back facing him.  
Underneath the covers he pushed his lower half against mine. I loved the feeling. 

He wrapped his arms around me holding me tight,  
And I pushed back against him. I fell asleep only thinking about the warmth of his body. 

I felt the warmth of the thick covers being pulled off of me. And I heard a clicking noise.  
My eyes shot open and I turned towards ushjima.  
He seemed drowsy and he opened his eyes as well.  
We noticed satori and some of the other team mates standing by the bed holding the covers. 

Satori... had a phone in his hand. And it seemed like he was taking pictures of us. Wait a minute. HE WAS!

me and ushjima both sat up. Ushjima still in a daze.  
I guess he's a heavy sleeper. But that dazed look in his face went away when he saw the phone satori was holding. "What are you doing you idiot". Ushjima growled. 

"Relax I just wanted a cute picture". Ushjima attempted to grab the phone but satori yanked it away. "Look I'll show you from a distance". Satori smiled and turned the phone to us. In the picture ushjima was wrapped around me. His right hand grabbing my boob. His left hand running underneath me and then placed on my thigh. 

I was pushed against a bulge in his pants... oh great. He had a boner. We were really close.  
"Delete that tendou". Ushjima said rubbing his eyes.  
"Why it's cute"? Tendou whined and the team smiled and laughed at how soft ushjima was for me. 

"It seems like you guys are a lot closer than what we know". Satori winked. Ushjima furrowed his brows.  
"What are you gonna do"? Ushjima asked.  
"Just keep it for you". Satori grinned. 

Ushjima had been groping me even when we slept.  
Wow. He must really want to cuddle. Then I realized satori might show everyone. I needed to speak up.  
"Delete it". I said in my meanest voice. 

Satori and the team stopped laughing. "You guys look cute". He whined. "Now". I added.  
"Alright". He grinned. Me and ushjima looked at each other. 

"Let's go to the karasuno room so you can get your clothes for dinner". Ushjima said. "Why would you change before dinner you didn't do anything today".  
Satori questioned. 

"Yes I did". I stated boldly. I was tired of being so timid. "Oh yeah what did you do"? Satori raised a brow. Me and ushjima looked at each other and smiled. "Ushjima showed me this amazing work out routine". I giggled. Satori looked like he was about to throw up. And the team had a mix of wide eyes and confused faces. 

"Let's go". I said grabbing ushjimas hand without satori being able to ask another question.  
We walked out the room and I felt confident.  
I wanted to stand my ground and show them that me and ushjima weren't afraid to be noticed. 

"A work out"? Ushjima smiled at me. I smiled back.  
"Well I mean I was sweating and panting a lot". I giggled. "I've never moaned during a work out before". Ushjima joked squeezing my hand. 

My stomach had butterflies. Ushjima was so perfect.  
And I was glad he wanted me. 

When we reached the karasuno room Ushjima knocked on the door. Nishinoya answered.  
"Ooh look who's here you guys". He said to the room full of his team mates. I heard laughter from what sounded like Tanaka and hinata. 

"Shut up". I said rolling my eyes playfully.  
Ushjima intertwined his fingers with mine. Letting me know he had no intention of waiting outside for me or letting my hand go. "I just came to get some clothes, can Ushjima come in"? I asked for him. 

"Yeah sure". Nishinoya smirked and opened the door for us. All eyes were on us as we entered the room like a real couple. Hand in hand. 

Kageyama was buried underneath the covers and it seemed like he was sleeping. What a relief.  
"Why are you changing your clothes. It's not like you did anything". Noya chuckled. The same smile returned on me and ushjimas face as before. 

"What's so funny"? Tanaka asked. Me and ushjima bursted into laughter together. I saw the astonished faces of the other players who had never even seen him smile. "A- phf- workout". I said not being able to contain my giggles. 

The boys all watched us with shocked faces. "Yeah a workout". Ushjima said letting air out his nose.  
Nishinoya just stared us up and down with the same face satori had. 

"What the hell is wrong with you guys"? Tanaka blurted out. Me and ushjimas laughter slowly faded away and I wiped a tear that had formed in the corner of my eye. "I just need new clothes". I said walking towards the side of the bed... that kageyama was on. 

My bag was still tucked beneath it and kageyama was sleeping on my side now so I would have to be near him. Ushjima continued talking to the other players who were questioning him. 

I leaned down to get my bag. Kageyama's face was towards me... he opened his eyes. "Shit". My heart jumped and the word just came out. "Sorry to wake you I just came to get my bag". Kageyama stared at me. 

"Is it true that you made out with oikawa"? He whispered. My stomach dropped and I felt dizzy all of a sudden. "Where did you hear that"? I whispered back making sure ushjima was still occupied. 

"After lunch I saw that dumbass crying in the boys bathroom. He wouldn't stop even when I came in so I asked him what was wrong, he said you made out with him and confessed your love and then you told him you wanted ushjima instead". My eyes became wide. Oikawa was lying to people? 

"That's not true". I snarked. Kageyama yawned.  
"Well That's What he said". Rage filled my body.  
I knew I shouldn't have even concerned myself with oikawa. I only kissed him in the moment, to make him feel better. "Who all did he tell this to"? I asked. 

"I don't know". Kageyama said turning his head away from me. It seemed he was done with the conversation. 

Shit shit shit. Next time I see oikawa I'm gonna break his neck. "Y/n is your bag there"? Ushjima asked. I came back to my senses. I grabbed my bag off the ground. "Yeah, coming". I said. Getting up and walking back over to the group of boys. Ushjima wasted no time to grab my hand. 

"You two make me wanna vomit". Tsukishima said pushing his glasses up. "Tsuki". Yamaguchi scolded him. "What they are always holding hands". He added. I rolled my eyes. 

"Are you guys coming with us and satori"? Nishinoya asked. "Yeah". Ushjima said with his deep voice.  
"Why don't you just walk with us then"? Nishinoya questioned. "Alright we have to walk past the shiratorizawa room anyway. We can pick up tendo there". Ushjima agreed. 

Great. Now we have to eat with karasuno AND satori. The people that invade me and ushjimas Privacy the most. As long as kageyama doesn't do anything weird I'll be fine. 

I looked up at ushjima. Thinking of how I told him I loved him. And I still meant it. I need to talk to oikawa. Maybe with my fist. 

we left the room as a big group. My stomach begin to sink in. I was pissed at oikawa but I'd never yelled at anyone before. Should I yell at him? What if he tells ushjima that bullshit story too. 

I bit my lip. If ushjima heard that version of the story he might want to break up with me. I looked down at me and ushjimas hands swinging together. 

I didn't want to lose this. I have to tell him what really happened. And then tell him oikawa has been lying... before it's too late. 

"Are you alright"? Ushjima asked looking at me with caring eyes. I nodded. "I'm fine".  
We continued walking down the hallway until we reached the shiratorizawa room. Ushjima knocked on the door and satori walked out waving goodbye to his other team mates. 

My legs were still hurting a bit from~ hmm me and ushijimas amazing workout routine~ but I didn't think it was affecting my walking. Until... "y/n why are you walking like you just got rammed"? Satori asked. Wow he REALLY had no filter. 

"What"? I asked trying to play dumb. "Rammed means fucked". Nishinoya laughed. "I know what it means". I smiled back. "Yeah so what's up with that walk"? Satori asked again. I didn't know what to say. 

Should I make a joke and play it off or tell a lie?  
Ushjima saw I was struggling to answer so he chimed in. "Didn't we tell you we worked out"?  
Satori raised a brow. "What kind of workout"? He asked. Ushjima removed my hand from his and instead placed it on my waist pulling me closer to him. " a full body workout". He said. 

The group stopped talking after that. I think they started to figure it out. As we passed through the hallway me and ushjima saw the room where we had just been. And we locked eyes in sync. 

I think we both had the same thought. (Man I wish we were still there). We smiled at each other.  
I really do... need to tell him about oikawa.

"Where are we going to eat anyways"? I asked nishinoya, who was walking to the right of me.  
"We're walking to a diner called Patrick's". Hmm I've never heard of that place before. I hope they have pancakes for dinner. I could go for something sweet. 

As we turned the final corner I saw the aobajohsai team walking towards the exit as well. I spotted oikawas chocolate hair and my stomach dropped.  
I know I was mad at him but I couldn't cause a scene. Ushjima grabbed my hand tighter. 

I guess he was still pissed at oikawa for that comment he made by the stairs, and wanted to show him I was his. I turned back to look at Kageyama's face out of curiosity. He was looking dead at me with wide eyes. He raised both his brows and mouthed the words. "What are you gonna do"? 

I turned back around. He was only making me more nervous. I knew what I had to do in order to not cause a scene but at the same time stand my ground.  
Ushjima and satori were walking pretty fast. So we were going to pass up the team In a few seconds.  
When we started to pass them I noticed oikawa spot me from the side of his eye. It seemed like time was moving in slow motion. 

I turned my head to oikawa as we continued to pass them. I glared at him with the most evil eyes I could manage. And I mouthed the words. "Fuck you".  
With all my courage. I saw his eyes flash with fear.  
And then I noticed him continue to watch me as I turned around and kept walking. Things only got better. 

Ushjima felt the same way as me. He didn't know why oikawa was against our relationship... yet.  
But he knew he wanted to prove a point. And I was gonna let him for the satisfaction of making oikawa feel like shit. Ushjima put his hand in my back pocket. Gripping me. I knew the karasuno team was watching but I only needed oikawa to see. I'm sure everyone saw. Because the hallway got very quiet. 

I felt bad that oikawa was sad about me and ushjima.  
But lying about it and telling people I broke his heart is going too far. He forced his way into my heart and when I decided I wanted real love he couldn't handle the fact I wasn't one of his fan girls. I should have slapped him the first time he touched my thigh in math class. 

~10 minutes later~  
We finally made it to the diner. I was relieved to see aobajohsai had chosen a different place to eat.  
The waiter took us to a table. I was sitting with ushjima to my left and Nishinoya to my right.  
In front of me was tsukishima and yamaguchi.  
Oh great, four eyes. 

I let out a sigh. Was I being too rude to oikawa?  
No, no. He lied to kageyama. And who knows who else. I need to tell him off. 

I looked at the menu. Well they didn't have any breakfast for dinner. So I decided to order a chicken strip basket, and a sprite. 

Sitting on the booth I realized it felt like I was peeing?! Oh shit, shit shit shit.  
I think I just started my period. Fuck I don't have a pad I only have a tampon, and my parts still hurt.  
I felt like I was going to cry trying to get it in.  
But it's not like I can go without it.  
I excused myself from the table. 

The bathroom here was nice I could at least appreciate that. But I was not prepared for this at all.  
I went into a stall and took the tampon out.  
I took a deep breath and tried to put it in.  
It hurt more than it normally did to try and get it in.  
I couldn't hold back my tears, my hands were shaky.  
I was getting anxiety about oikawa and I couldn't help it. 

This was so overwhelming. Then I dropped the only tampon I had with me in my purse on the ground.  
It landed in a little puddle by the drain on the floor.  
I started to bawl my eyes out and sat down on the toilet. What is going on with me? 

Then I heard the door open to the bathroom. I wiped my eyes and continued to sniffle. Did she hear me?  
I hope I wasn't making her feel weird in the bathroom. I heard a soft knock on my stall door, and it made my heart jump. 

"Are you okay"? The voice said kindly. I gathered myself and opened the stall door walking out and leaning against the sink.  
I would probably never see this lady again so what did it matter if I told her anything. 

She seemed to be in her late 30's she had long, pretty brown hair and she was wearing a cute little dress.  
She must be on a date. I sniffled again and decided it was okay to tell her. 

"I um- *sniff* I dropped my tampon on the floor". I said knowing that's not why I was crying so much.  
She dug into her purse and handed me a new one.  
"Sweety what else is wrong"? She asked. I knew she had to be a mother. Her eyes were so inviting.  
"Something bad happened". I managed to squeal. 

Her eyes deepened. "Are you here with someone"? She asked. I nodded. "Boys from the volleyball camp". Her eyes lit up. "REALLY my son is here too". She seemed so excited. "Oh really what's your last name"? I asked curious to if I'd met him or not.  
"Fun-chi". She said. "But-" she continued. "Oh I've never met him". I accidentally cut her off. But she didn't seem to mind. 

"So why are you here crying instead of having fun"? She asked. I gulped. It's not like she was gonna gossip or anything. "I have a boyfriend now, but before I dated him I kind of had something with another boy here, but he's mad that I moved on from just playing games". She nodded. 

"Yeah sounds like my son. He was dating a girl and when he decided he didn't want to waste time with someone who didn't care about him. He dumped her. Apparently she's super jealous and watches his every move". My eyes widened. "She sounds crazy". 

The woman laughed. "Yeah definitely, but don't worry things will clear up as long as you stay true to your heart". I smiled. "Thank you". I bowed. 

"Tomorrow I was supposed to actually be coming inside to see the camp and sit for a few of the practice matches". She said, moving some of the hair out her face. "Oh cool I'm the water girl so I'll see you around". I giggled. 

She was really easing my nerves. "Good luck honey"  
She smiled one last time at me.  
She took a comb out her purse. I guess she came in here to do her hair.  
I went into the stall and the tampon was much easier to put in this time. I guess I just needed to relax. 

When I left to return to the table the food had just arrived. I told ushjima I had gotten caught up talking with an older woman and told him how her son was here at the camp. He seemed as curious as I was to know who her son could be.

We enjoyed our meals. And for the first time in a few days I didn't have any fear or stress weighing me down. 

When we got back to the hotel I felt how tired I actually was. I couldn't wait to go to sleep.  
I already had my bag and I headed to the shiratorizawa room with ushjima and satori. 

I was atleast thrilled to change rooms. Even the beds were a little bigger. And they each got their own.  
I guess this team did have star privilege.  
I slid under the covers immediately. I would just take a shower in the morning while the teams all went out to run. 

Ushjima got in bed next to me and closed his eyes.  
Good, he needs to get plenty of rest if he's gonna be able to practice his best tomorrow. 

~in the morning~  
I felt ushjimas hand caress my face. I opened my eyes and he was leaned over me putting his track jacket on. "We are about to head out for our gym run". He said. "Oh ok". I mumbled back.  
This bed was so comfortable I didn't want to get up.  
But I should probably shower and comb my hair before breakfast. 

I sat up and poked his stomach. He didn't even flinch. "Have a good run, I'll meet you for breakfast ok"? He nodded his head. The team walked out the room with satori at the end dragging his legs.  
I guess he's not a morning person. 

I gathered a pair of black shorts and a maroon hoodie. I would wear my white shorts to match the shiratorizawa colors. But I didn't want to risk bleeding through my pants. 

I thought back to the nice lady in the bathroom.  
Oh yeah, she would be coming to watch practice today. I went to the bathroom to change and shower. 

~after I had showered and combed my hair I put on my clothes. I felt fresh and I wanted to decide how I would wear my hair.  
Normally I would just put it in a ponytail or leave it down. But I wanted the lady to see I was in good spirits after she helped me. 

I decided to wear it half up half down with two strands on either side coming down. I liked the way this style shaped my face. And it wouldn't be too hot.  
I walked out the bathroom with my hands full of clothes, hair care products, and shower supplies.  
I tried hard not to drop anything but I tripped and it all scattered about the hallway. Great, I got down on the floor making sure I gathered everything I dropped. Wait where was my travel size body wash?

"Here". I turned around to see oikawa standing with my body wash in his hand. He was giving it to me. When did he even come down the hall?  
I took the body wash from him and couldn't bring myself to say anything. 

My peace was broken, and a tear formed in the corner of my eye. "Why did you lie"? I asked.  
My voice sounded weak and shaky.  
"I-". I cut him off "I thought we were actually becoming friends... you used me and played with my feelings when you knew who I really wanted. Then you lied about it". He tilted his head down. 

And a look of sorrow fell across his face. The same look that made me kiss him before in order to cheer him up. But it wouldn't work this time.  
He formed fist and bit his lip.  
"Because- I wanted you to be mine"! He yelled. Not looking up at me. 

I inhaled sharply. "I love ushjima"! I yelled back.  
He finally looked up at me. With wide eyes that had tears in them. "You love him"? He asked.  
My breathing was shallow. And tears ran down my cheeks. "Yes I do". I stated. 

He looked back down at the floor and let his hands relax. "I'm sorry- I- I won't lie about it anymore". He stood there for a second looking at the ground before he walked passed me. 

What the fuck was that? That was like some kind of drama movie. It didn't even feel real. It felt rehearsed. Like I didn't even really get to say what was on my mind. 

I wish I'd never come to this stupid camp. I thought about how it had gotten me closer to ushjima. And I took that wish back.... I just wish oikawa didn't see me that way. Things would be much easier. 

I took my things back to the shiratorizawa room and wandered the hallway not knowing what to do.  
I thought I would have oikawa to hang out with. But I don't. 

But... I saw someone sitting in the corner by the rooms that ended the hallway. I walked closer.  
Oikawa? No this figure was too small. 

It was... oh that cat boy. Kenma. 

Kenma must have heard my light steps approaching him with caution. His head was down in his knees but it quickly shot up to face me. 

"Uh-h-hi there kenma". I smiled and gave a little wave. The last time talking with him was a bit forced and awkward. 

"H-hey". He almost whispered back. Kenma was more timid than ushjima when I first met him.  
Where was kuroo? It seemed him and kenma were always in a pair. 

"You're not going for the morning run"? I asked tilting my head. Kenma giggled a little.  
Huh? "What's funny"? My eyes widened. Why was he laughing? 

"You tilt your head like a curious cat". His face showed little emotion but I could see a slight smile. Hmm I guess cat boy does like cats. 

"I'm not running because I didn't feel well, and when I told kuroo he refused to let me go outside". Hm... kuroo was like- his mom or something. 

I continued to approach kenma slowly. Wanting to know if it was okay to sit with him. He eyed the space next to him and slightly moved his head. Letting me know it was fine to sit down. 

I took the place next to him and noticed how big his eyes were. I felt like he was intently watching me.  
I know he's shy but- he sure does stare a lot. 

I decided to just speak my mind. "Hey kenma... you sure do hang out with kuroo a lot". He looked at me briefly and then avoided eye contact. "Hm- uh- y- yeah we've been friends since we were little". 

"Why do you seem so nervous"? I leaned back putting my weight onto my hands. And letting my body slouch. Kenma made a face that seemed to mean he was thinking about my question. 

"I don't really talk to people". I let out a hesitant breath. Did he want to talk? Was I invading his peace and quiet? 

Then, kenma seemed to take a hitched breath as well and he began speaking. "Was that oikawa you were yelling at- down at the end of the hallway"? 

My eyes grew wide. He heard that? "I'm sorry" he tilted his head to the ground. " no it's fine". I reassured him. "Uh yeah- it was oikawa". I bit my lip saying his name. It tasted bitter to speak that name now. 

"Oh". Was Kenmas only response. I guess he really wasn't a boy of many words. "Do you feel any better than this morning"? I asked kenma trying to fill the awkward gap of silence. "Hn"? He looked at me. 

"Well yeah- kuroo was a bit dramatic with me".  
I smiled. Kenma didn't talk much but when it came to kuroo he always had an extra opinion to add. 

"I was thinking about going to sit by the track, I like the way the sun feels". Kenma looked at the ceiling.  
I wondered if he would mind if I asked to come along. I had nothing better to do. 

"You can come if you want". He said almost like he was reading my thoughts. My stomach fluttered.  
I was nervous around someone so quiet. I don't want to annoy him by over talking. But I don't want it to be unbearably quiet either. 

"Sounds cool". I said as me and kenma stood up.  
We walked towards the other end of the hall. I trailed behind him at a distance. Watching as the ends of his hair gently moved with each step. 

His movements were quick and steady. It's certain to me now the name cat boy is very fitting. He was like a little cat walking down the street trying not to be spotted by his owner... kuroo. I chuckled. 

~ when we reached the track~ 

Me and kenma sat about a foot apart close to the track. The boys had already began running. We watched as many faces passed us swiftly trying to keep up with their team mates. 

I eyed kenma only to see he was focused on the grass underneath us. He was watching the still grass like it would pop up at us any moment. He was so calm. 

I wish I could have that focus during class.  
"Do you like plants or something"? I tried to get kenma to open up a little more. He seemed cool and genuine. I would like a friend like him. 

"Yeah- I like to watch the little bugs that crawl in the grass and how they manage to get over such big pieces.. I mean- it must be giant to them right"?  
Man he sure had a lot of thoughts about grass. 

That was probably the biggest sentence I'd ever heard him speak before. 

"Yeah it's cool when you think about it". I said not knowing how kenma thought about such little things like that all day. 

When I focused my attention back to the track I noticed kuroo was approaching us. "What are you guys doing here"? He asked. Mainly focused on kenma being outside when he had restricted it. 

"We came to sit by the track". Kenma responded with no emotion once again.  
I looked up at kuroo. He was a sweaty mess. 

"Looks like you two are finally becoming friends". Kuroo smiled at me. "Whatever". I rolled my eyes at kuroo, and I noticed kenma looked as if he was gonna laugh. 

Kuroo wiped his head. "It's too hot out here kenma". Kenma put his head into his hand. "It's fine, finish your laps". Kuroo harshly layed his hand flat onto the top of Kenmas head. "Ouch". Kenma flinched. 

"Baka you better not get more sick". And with that kuroo ran off again. Leaving kenma rubbing his head and squinting at the tall bed head figure in the distance. 

Hmm... cat boy was kind of cool. 

When it was time for breakfast I said my goodbyes to kenma and kuroo and decided to try and find ushjima. 

I saw nishinoya standing up by the karasuno table so I asked where ushjima was. He said he hadn't seen him and that the shiratorizawa team might still be in the gym. 

I sat down at their table not wanting to wander around. "Where's your boyfriend"? Tsukishima glared at me. Clearly showing his disinterest in my presence. 

"Where's your boyfriend"? I asked. Then I pointed a finger at yamaguchi. "Oh never mind I found him". Tsukishima furrowed his brow and the table laughed at my joke. 

Really- where was ushjima? I decided I would go check the gym after all. 

~when I neared the gym entrance I heard talking coming from down the hall. 

It sounded like ushjima... it was definitely him.  
"Stay away from her". I heard his deep voice threaten. There was a pause. 

"Well you tell her to stay the hell away from my mom"! Wait what- that voice... that was oikawa for sure. Wait... where they talking about me? 

"She didn't realize it was your mom". Ushjima responded. My eyes flashed open. His mom? My breath hitched. The- the lady from the bathroom? 

No, no she had a different last name. I would have realized if she said- "I'm serious. My mom was on the phone with me about how excited she was to meet this random girl again. And show me off, and when she said her name was y/n I wanted to throw up". Oikawa sounded angry. 

"Don't talk about her like that". Ushjima stood up for me. "Get over yourself ushibaka". "You want to know something oikawa? You cannot defeat me on the court, or when it comes to having a relationship". Ushjima growled. 

Wow- ushjima could be a bit harsh huh?  
I heard oikawa stiffle a laugh. "Your girlfriend is a two timing slut who tried to suck me off after a game a couple days ago". My stomach dropped. 

I mean my stomach really dropped. I felt faint all of a sudden and like I would collapse in a few moments. S- suck him off? 

Did he really just say that? It's taking me all my strength not to run around this corner crying and screaming at him. 

My ears perked up at the sound of a punch hitting oikawas stomach. Making him let out a cry and a few pained squeals. 

Ushjima had punched him, and quite literally knocked the air out of his lungs. Something I wished to happen in that moment. 

"I won't believe what you say- y/n loves me and your jealousy won't cloud my judgement". Ushjima said.  
My eyes had tears in them. Should I stop them? 

Is ushjima going to get in trouble for hitting oikawa?  
Oikawa started yelling louder. I could hear his shaky voice and I could picture that he had started to cry with the way he sounded. "You think you're so cool! Mr all powerful stoic ushjima. But you're a dream crusher. You are an awful friend for what you did to me, you think I'm going to forget how you helped me with volleyball... and told me I could make it. And encouraged me for all those years, and then suddenly decided I wasn't good enough and I shouldn't have ever tried to compete with you"! 

I heard him take a breath and then continue. " I WANTED ONE THING,... one thing! To myself... I wanted to take something from you like you did to me. I wanted y/n to abandon you in the mud while I rubbed it in your face". 

Ushjima landed another punch onto oikawa. Sending his back into the wall and his body onto the floor. This time oikawa began crying louder. 

It was embarrassing to hear a man cry like that... it was a soul tearing cry of real pain. Not just physically but emotionally. 

Ushjima- has no remorse for his argument. "I still don't believe you will ever amount to anything oikawa- you are not good enough.. and that is just a fact- you will never find what you are looking for because there will always be someone better than you- you are mediocre". Ushjima spoke his words stone cold. 

It made my heart ache. To hear oikawa cry while ushjima broke his dreams. I know he was defending me but... it was a bit far. 

And it made me think- the ushjima I know and the public ushjima are two different people. Would- would he- the tears still filled my eyes. Would he ever talk to me that way? 

Would he ever insult me during an argument?  
It didn't seem like it but- how could he be so brutal.  
I felt nauseous. 

I heard slow paced footsteps coming towards me.  
I picked myself up and ran back down the hallway as fast as my legs would move. I let the tears fall down my cheeks not wanting to waste time wiping them away. 

I didn't want ushjima to know I had heard him. I didn't want him to know I may have feared him a little. 

I ran into the cafeteria. With blurred vision and a racing heart. I saw nishinoya's cheerful face focus on me and drop. I noticed the boys around my area all looking at me with concern.

I started gagging, I was going to throw up.  
My head was spinning and the room kept getting hotter. "Ar- union- okay- bersuyhj- y/n!!" I couldn't hear properly. It was like nishinoya spoke another language. 

That was the last thing I remembered before my eyes were consumed in darkness and I felt my body fall to the ground. 

When I felt cold air hitting my face my eyes started to flutter. What was going on? Was I asleep? 

When my eyes opened I saw nishinoya standing above me fanning me with a file folder. Where was I?  
"You're in the nurses office". Nishinoya said on cue. 

The nurse? Suddenly all my memories came back. Ushjima yelling at oikawa, and me running and then proceeding to pass out. 

"The nurse said she would be right back". I nodded my head, not paying any attention to what nishinoya was saying. "Why were you running so fast"? 

My eyes widened. It freaked me out to think about it. Ushjima... Nishinoya raised an eyebrow. "Oh um- I was just trying to get back to the cafeteria to eat". 

I couldn't think of a good excuse. "You were running like a maniac". I laughed a little. Yeah it really felt like it. "You might be dehydrated or something". Nishinoya stated not knowing why I was so worked up. 

We both heard a grunt come from outside the door and then it opened. Entering, came a nurse who looked about 45, holding oikawa by the arm and helping him walk to the second bench in the room. My stomach which had never risen from its drop, seemed to cave in even deeper. 

Oikawa gave me a brief glimpse and then averted his eyes. "Nishinoya thank you for the help, you can get back to the cafeteria now". The nurse patted nishinoya on the shoulder and sent him out the room. 

I watched as my lifeline walked out the door. Leaving me with oikawa, and this random lady.  
"So what happened to you darling"? The nurse asked oikawa sweetly. 

Oikawa didn't look up. But instead took shallow breaths... with his hand rested over his stomach. This is it. He's gonna tell on ushjima, and then ushjima might have to leave the camp. He might even get a penalty in volleyball, hell a school referral. 

I bit my bottom lip wanting to console ushjima for the trouble he was about to be in. "I was reaching to grab the door handle to walk into the gym, but tendou opened it from the other side first, it took me by surprise and the door swung right into my stomach, it hurt pretty bad". Oikawa didn't miss a beat. 

Almost like he had an excuse up and ready to use.  
I took a deep breath relieved and confused.  
The nurse wrote a few notes down on her clipboard and then shook her head. "I would get you some aspirin or something but I don't have a consent form from your mother". Oikawa slapped his head. 

"Aw- I'm sorry I forgot about it but... my mom is here I can bring her to let you know it's okay". The nurse smiled. "That's lucky for you boy". She said. 

She stood up and walked to the middle of the room stretching out her arms. "I'm sure I can find her, you need to relax for a while". Oikawa cleanched his fist, and then nodded. "Okay". He said. 

The nurse then left the room. 

My breathing was shaky, but so was his.  
"Oikawa"- I started. He looked up at me with shock.  
My words wouldn't come out. "I- I'm sorry". I said with tears brimming in my eyes and spilling out. 

Oikawa bit his lip and suppressed his own tears.  
"NO IM SORRY"! Oikawa practically screamed.  
I was taken aback by his outburst. And my heart was beating out my chest. 

"I- I... I heard you- and ushjima and... I- I'm sorry for what he said to you". By now my tears were coming out full force. My face was burning. 

"I'm so so sorry about what I said about you y/n, I am so sorry". He stood up. I immediately stood up with him. 

"Oikawa you should have talked to me". I wiped my face but it didn't help any. He moved closer to me. His tears seemed to be flowing heavier than mine. 

"I know! But... it's so hard to tell people how I really feel". I couldn't resist. His tears showed pain. And his face looked defeated. 

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I would never judge you for having normal feelings, I understand you oikawa". His expression lightened a little even though his tears still ran. 

He squeezed my hand back. "Why do you love him"? Oikawa took a deep breath with hesitation. 

"Oikawa I- I love ushjima because he cares about me". That was why I loved ushjima. No one had really given me so much affection before, and it felt so special and authentic coming from him. 

"Can I tell you something"? Oikawa asked me intertwining his fingers with mine. I became immersed in those light brown eyes of his once again. That perfect skin. Those chocolate locks. 

"Do you love me too"? He asked. Hitting me in the heart like a bullet. The nausea came back a little.  
I swallowed hard and kept making eye contact. 

"Because... i care about you a lot". Oikawa whispered. My heart stopped in that moment.  
I couldn't feel my body anymore. I was numb. 

All I could feel was the weight of oikawas words hanging on my shoulders. He- cares about me?  
A lot. 

"Oikawa I-". He snaked his free hand behind my back and pulled me into a tight hug. 

I embraced his warmth. It felt consoling. I felt so stressed but right now in this magical hug, I felt so much peace. 

"Oikawa I do love you but- I love you in a different way than I love ushjima". He didn't release his hug.  
And his breath didn't hitch. He just continued to comfort me. 

"I understand". Is all he said back.  
Those words... made me feel so free. I took my hand out of his and wrapped both arms up around his neck. Sending him down on the bench. I wrapped my legs around his waist on the bench without even thinking. 

All I wanted to do was make him feel okay. I hugged him as tight as I could. He put his hands on my lower back and hugged me tighter. 

I realized my legs were wrapped around him pretty suggestively. But there was no way in hell that I would let go of this. I needed this right now. 

I dug my head into his shoulder and let my tears continue to flow. But now... they were happy tears. 

Then, I felt oikawa brush away a piece of hair on my neck. He kissed it and a second later kissed my neck again. I couldn't even feel it. 

He kept kissing my neck and rubbing my back. He decided to move his hips and grind against me wrapped around him. I let out a soft moan, and my eyes shot open. What the fuck was that. 

I was so immersed in the passion of the hug I didn't realize oikawa was making moves on me. I couldn't even be mad at him. "Oikawa-" I said wiping my eyes. "Not that". I chuckled. 

He smiled and nodded. I let go of him and took the seat close beside him. He patted my head.  
"You're such a goody". Oikawa smirked. 

"Uh- I'm in a relationship still". I said laughing.  
He smiled and it made my heart beat regularly.  
I felt good. "As soon as it's over... I swear you will be mine". He said. I let air out my nose at his confidence. 

"Silly". I said poking his side. He flinched and laughed. In many ways he was so different from ushjima. But he was still special to me now. 

"How about... best friends"? I asked looking into his eyes for an answer. "Friends with benefits"? He tilted his head. I smirked. "Best friends oikawa". 

He smiled genuinely. "I would really love that".  
We shook pinkies and laughed. 

I felt happy. 

I sat by oikawas side feeling light as air. We were on good terms again and not to mention, best friends. 

I thought about Janae... And how much I hadn't told her.. if I would tell her. My best BOY friend was oikawa. But, Janae was still there for me. 

"I'm sorry about what I did before". Oikawa interrupted my thoughts. I gave him a warm smile.  
"You didn't mean it". We both gazed at eachother.  
I pushed his shoulder. 

"But it would have been nice if you didn't tell ushjima I was trying to suck you off". I smiled and rolled my eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck and smirked. 

"So... You know I met your mom at a restaurant". Oikawa turned to me. "yeah uh.. I was kind of mad to hear about that at the time". I glanced down.  
"So is she gonna hate me or something when she gets here"? I was a bit worried that the kind and caring woman would become a monster once she heard about her son's troubles. 

"Nah- I didn't bring it up to her. But I did realize it was you". That was a relief. "plus I never told her your name so". Oikawa looked at me with a face that said ( sorry I was such a jerk). "that's nice to hear then". 

We sat in silence for a moment. Then- the door swung open. 

In came the nurse and oikawas mom who was holding the same purse I saw her with in the bathroom before. 

She walked over to oikawa and touched his head. "aw my honey bear is always so clumsy". She cooed.  
"MOOOOM". Oikawa groaned. Well, I don't know what I expected their relationship to be like but it wasn't really the lovey dovey type. 

"Is my baby tooru okay"? She said with puppy dog eyes. Oikawa furrowed his brows. "mom stop I'm fine"! Oikawa said as he shielded himself from his mother's kisses. 

He actually looked kind of innocent and adorable this way. Then, the lady turned to me. "HEY, I remember you from the bathroom right"? I nodded my head. "we were supposed to meet today but I didn't think it would be in the nurse's office". She chuckled. 

I laughed along. Feeling a tight ball in my stomach.  
I hope oikawa didn't tell her anything about my personality that she could pick up. If her passion is this strong, I'm sure her hate is even stronger. 

"So, I thought you said you didn't know tooru" she said. Looking me up and down. My eyes widened and I looked around for an answer. Thankfully oikawa came to my aid. "mom she was probably just confused because we have different names". Oh yeah I did have a real excuse. 

"Oh dear I always forget." She said shaking her head. 

The nurse came over and handed her a clipboard with a permission slip attached to it.  
"Sign this and you can go ahead and go back to the matches, I'll give oikawa the medicine once his stomach pain goes away". The nurse grumbled. 

Oikawas mom raised a brow. "baby- if you walked into the door why does your stomach hurt"? She seemed confused. Oikawa sighed. "mom I really walked into it hard... It got me good.. that stupid door.. stupid no good loud mouth"- oikawa looked up to see his mother and I both staring at him with worried expressions. 

"I think you should give him two tablets nurse". His mom said signing the form. She stood up and fixed her skirt. "I love you tooru". She smiled. It took a minute but oikawa finally whispered back. "I love you too Mom". She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. "don't be shy tooru, say it how you do at home". Oikawa smacked his lips and grunted.  
"Fine- I love you too mommy". 

She smiled and left the room. Leaving me to feel second hand embarrassment. 

I let out a little giggle, and oikawa covered his face.  
He was red. "don't laugh at me". He whined.  
I poked his side and he flinched at the feeling. 

"I'm not laughing at you tooru". I said. He let his hands down and looked at me. "I think it's cute that you love your mommy". I said. He whined and threw his hands back over his face as I laughed. 

THE COVER PICTURE! Jsisksjsjd. 

The nurse came over and told us both we were clear to leave and go back to the matches. "oh shoot".  
I said. Oikawa raised a brow. "what's wrong"? He asked. 

"I wonder who they chose to be the water girl since I couldn't be there". Oikawa smiled.  
"What if she's flirting with ushjima as we speak"?

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up". We both walked out the nurse's office and oikawa seemed a little pumped to be getting back out there. 

As we walked down the hallway I took brief glances at oikawa occasionally locking eyes with him.  
"Are you actually bothered by what I said"? Oikawa asked me. 

I looked down not wanting to admit that I was a little nervous. " Kinda I guess".  
Oikawa laughed. "I'm just joking, take it easy".  
I was a little relieved to hear that. 

When we reached the gym my anxiety grew.  
What if the water girl is super hot or something. 

Me and oikawa said our goodbyes and goodlucks at the door as we parted. And I looked over at the bench. 

Where was the water girl? Maybe they didn't replace me after all. I walked over slowly. Checking the bench one last time. 

The team that was taking their break was shiratorizowa. I felt an overwhelming feeling of relief to know ushjima wasn't being lured into some pretty bitches trap. 

I walked over and caught ushjimas eye. "hey". He said scooting over for me to sit down. But almost as Soon as I had felt relief I began feeling stress. 

The sound of his voice brought back those harsh words he spoke. That hatred he possesed. 

I sat down trying to focus on my legs. Until he spoke again. "I'm glad nishinoya was there to take you to the nurse's office". He patted my back. "How do you feel"? He asked. 

I looked him in the eyes trying to see a glimmer.  
Trying to see that glowing warmth he had... But I couldn't. 

Did he know? Did he see me running away?  
"I feel a little better". I lied.  
He Furrowed his brows. "mmm- if you're still feeling ill you should go back to the nurses office". 

I thought about maybe taking that offer.  
But I had already came to the gym. It was too late. 

I shook my head. "no really I'm fine". I said with a smile. I ran my fingers through his hair pushing strands out of his face, he fliched a little when I touched his head. 

That made me feel a little better. 

When the whistle blew. Ushjima and I stood up and hugged. I embraced him tighter than ever wanting to feel that he was real... He was. 

The coach announced that they could take a ten minute break. And the teams all split up to ether use the bathroom or to sit down. 

Ushjima told me he was going to the bathroom with satori and I nodded. 

Where was oikawa? I spotted him and walked over feeling better about where we stood.  
He was around his team mates and most of them went quiet not knowing me and oikawa had made up. 

When he saw me he greeted me. "Hey bestie".  
Well that was straight forward. Most of his team mates looked shocked and confused.  
Probably because the past few days we've made it out that we really hated each other. 

I waved and gave a slight smile. Oikawa sure did attract alot of attention. 

He reached over and grabbed my hand. "don't be shy". Oikawa sure did know how to make people stare. 

"Ushjima went to the bathroom". I said. Oikawa smiled. "so you came to find me instead"?  
I nodded. My face was a little pink.  
With all his team mates staring at me.  
And not to mention being able to see people from the karasuno team staring as well. 

"We should go find your mom" I said looking around. "you met his mom"! One of the team mates yelled. I was taken aback. "uh.. yeah". I raised a brow. 

Why were they so crazy over that? "Hes never let us meet his mom". I looked at oikawa, who himself was turning pink in the face. 

Hmm. Probably because he's a momma's boy and doesn't want his team mates making fun of him. 

Ushjimas pov:  
"So do you think that's why she was acting so weird"? Satori asked me. I really wish he wouldn't talk to me while I was peeing. 

"I don't know". I said. I thought I saw her turn the corner just as I did. But.. I think it was definitely her.  
Did she hear me yelling at oikawa? 

Was she scared of me now? I'll have to work extra hard as her boyfriend now to show her that she's safe with me. 

I only told satori about my suspicion because he can keep a secret. But I'm starting to regret it- he asks too many questions. 

"I think she heard me yelling at oikawa. And that is why she is being so different". Satori looked at me.  
"Nishinoya said that she was dehydrated". 

I zipped up my pants. And walked over to the sink.  
"Maybe, but I think I had something to do with it". I said as I started washing my hands. 

Normal pov: I let go of oikawas hand finally.  
It took the life out of me to pry his hand from mine.  
"Can we go say hi now"? I asked him with puppy eyes. 

He sighed and dropped his head, "fine let's go to my mom". I smiled. And the team watched as we walked away to go find oikawas mother. 

I'm pretty sure I heard a few Snickers as soon as we turned around. 

Me and oikawa searched the gym for his mom, then we spotted her standing over by the entrance. 

But... It looked like she was crying. I noticed oikawas cheerful mood change. I could tell seeing his mom cry really upset him. 

He picked up his pace and I followed behind him.  
I wonder what happened to her. 

When we reached her. She looked up and wiped a tear away from her eye, she looked into oikawas eyes and bit her lip. 

"Mom what's wrong"? He asked hurt.  
"Aw baby"- her voice was shaking. "I'm gonna have to leave the camp a little bit early". Her voice became even shakier. And I noticed she started to avoid eye contact. 

"Mom what's wrong"? Oikawa seemed very concerned now. "do you want your friend to hear this"? She asked looking at me. And then back at oikawa. 

Oikawa took a small breath and then glanced over at me. I didn't know whether I should walk away or not. He gave me a small nod and then turned to his mom. "she's ok, I trust her". Those words made me feel special. But, I still feared what would come out of her mouth. 

"I um-" she sniffed. "I didn't tell you this but, a few weeks ago I went to the doctors office to get a lump tested in my breast... I just received a call from the doctor a few minutes ago saying I tested positive for stage 3 breast cancer. And he would like for me to come to the hospital immediately in order to undergo surgery". Tears began pouring down her face. 

My heart started beating faster. And time seemed to move in slow motion. I could even see the lights flickering. I turned to oikawa. 

His eyes were full of tears and he looked like he was gonna pass out. He looked at me with a blank stare.  
And started to lean. 

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I could feel tears dropping onto my neck. 

"I love you baby". His mom said. "I have to go".  
I let go of oikawa and he flung himself onto his mother. Almost taking her to the ground. 

"Why didn't you tell me"?! He nearly yelled.  
She had a look of regret written on her face.  
"I'm so sorry tooru". She whispered. 

I bit my lip wanting to cry too.  
"Goodbye for now". She ruffled through his hair and kissed his forehead. He didn't even seem to be embarrassed by it. 

"I love you tooru". She said as she turned away.  
By now several members of different teams were staring at the scene in front of them. But that didn't stop oikawa from showing his love. "I love you too mommy". He said loudly. 

I saw the smile on her face as she walked towards the exit and pushed through the doors. 

Many confused players began laughing at this. But upon realizing that he was crying quickly stopped. 

I saw iwaizumi looking at his friend with concern. And I could tell he was probably the guy to cheer oikawa up right now. 

"Hey oikawa". I said lightly as I rubbed his arm.  
"The breaks almost over so I should go warm my team up". He said flatly. 

My heart was hurting. "do you wanna talk later tonight"? I asked him trying to be a good ( best friend) as we had declared ourselves. 

"Sure". He said. He looked me in the eyes.  
I could see the tears brimming in his eyes as he fought to hold them back. 

I ruffled his hair like his mom had done. And gave him a hug. I felt his breath coming out in fragments.  
Like he could barely breathe. 

Then he realesed the hug and walked away. 

The rest of the games went as normal.  
Except oikawas spikes we're as weak as shoyos.  
He didnt score a single point for the rest of the day. 

And he overall seemed like he'd never played a game of volleyball a day in his life. He just looked... Depressed. 

~the coach announced that the teams could take their leave. And that dinner was on us again. 

I collected the water bottles from fukurodani. And felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. And a head burrow into my neck. 

It was ushjima. "hey". I said a bit startled.  
"Wanna maybe take a nap before we all go to dinner" ? Ushjima asked. 

I nodded. His warmth was different. It was like he had refreshed himself. The ushjima I knew was back.  
And I embraced the light he gave me. 

A nice change from the heart breaking scene that I witnessed earlier. 

We interlocked our fingers. And started walking to the shiratorizowa room. 

On the way we passed the aoba johsai team. I wanted to give oikawa another hug. But after what happened with ushjima I think it's best not to. 

Oikawa didn't even give me a glance.  
But ushjima told him to stay away from me. So I knew he just wanted to keep a low profile. 

~ we reached the shiratorizowa room. 

Me and ushjima were the last ones to get to the room. Most of the players were wiped out asleep.  
But a few were on the floor playing cards again. 

I didn't realize how tired I was. But it had been a crazy day. I layed down next to ushjima. And let him spoon me. 

His body against mine gave me comfort. And his strong hands placed delicately over me made me feel safe. 

I had almost drifted into sleep until I heard ushjima whisper in my ear.  
"Y/n"? He asked a little hesitant. 

"Yeah"? I asked back yawning. He rubbed between my thighs, making my lady parts wake up instantly.  
But I was still very tired. "I really do love you". He whispered. 

My heart fluttered. We had only said that a few times. And I associated those words with our first time together. 

"I really love you too". I whispered back.  
"You know I would never hurt you". He said.  
My heart skipped a beat. It sounds like he knows I heard him. 

That's what it definitely sounds like he's saying.  
"I know babe". I said reassuring him that I could trust him. 

"Good". He said as he cuddled up to me.  
This grown man was like a scared puppy.  
But he was mine. And I was his. 

When I woke up. I could see ushjima still asleep wrapped around me. 

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.  
I would have never guessed such a power player could have a soft spot. 

I touched his hair and to my surprise he didn't wake up. He was a light sleeper. But I guess practice really wore him out today. 

I turned completely so that we were face to face. And his arms stayed wrapped over me. I ran my hand down his chest and admired his muscles. 

I never really took time to appreciate how well he was built. It must be alot of work to mantain this strength. 

Still.. no budge. He was really tired. Geez.  
I placed my hand on his cheek. He felt a bit warm.  
Maybe he has a small fever. 

He looks so handsome laying there. I wrapped one leg over him and straddled him to see if he would finally wake up. But- he didn't. 

Oh well, I might as well let him get a little more rest until it's time to leave to dinner. I stayed straddled on top of him and layed my head on his chest. 

I closed my eyes. Falling back asleep to the feeling of his breathing against my chest. 

Ushjimas pov~ 

When I woke up. Y/n was straddled on me.  
I instantly felt the blood rush to my head.  
It was so cute how she just layed on me like that. 

I'm glad she's feeling better about me.  
I don't want to make her feel uneasy like that ever again. 

I kissed her forehead. And layed my head back on my pillow. By now. Everyone was taking a nap.  
I guess playing cards got tiring. 

We still had about an hour until dinner would start.  
I looked down at y/n. She looked a bit tired.  
I don't wanna be inconsiderate by waking her up but... I started feeling really tingly seeing as how she was laying on me so suggestively. 

If I didnt have any common sense I might try to have sex right here. 

No- I should let her sleep. That's what a good boyfriend would do. I can't put my personal desires ahead of her well being. 

She suddenly moved and clung to me tighter.  
I couldn't help it. I grabbed her from the back with both hands. Pushing her body against mine a little harder. 

Her breast were really soft on my chest.  
Women have so many great features.  
I saw her eyes flicker a little. 

Then she slowly opened them.  
I kissed her neck a few times and she gave me a tired smile. 

She started to move her body slightly up and down against me. It made my body hot like I was in the middle of a game. 

I put my right hand on her butt. This was another good feature about women. 

She laughed a little in my ear. She's so cute.  
"Do you wanna go somewhere"? She whispered to me. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. 

"Let's go". I said back, trying not to let all my excitement be seen. 

We walked out the room and closed the door quietly.  
There was no one in the hallway. I grabbed her and puller her in for a kiss. 

She seemed as fired up as me. She moaned in my mouth. So I backed her into the wall without breaking the kiss. 

She threw her arms around my neck and I put my hands under her thighs and picked her up.  
We kept kissing only taking small breaths. 

She started rubbing against me while I held her.  
Making me hum in her mouth.  
I think she liked when I moaned. 

I took her off the wall and walked down the hallway.  
We kept kissing and I had to make sure no one was around. 

I took a break from the kiss to suck on her neck.  
Leaving a trail of marks. She responded by rubbing against my dick again. 

Satori taught me that's a good thing.  
I gave him a thank you in my head for teaching me so much about girls. 

We reached the room and I grabbed the handle. We walked in kissing and she started moaning a little louder. 

All for me to open my eyes and see kenma, kuroo, and some random girl sitting on the bed. Staring at us with shocked faces. 

What the fuck. 

Regular pov~ 

When ushjima opened the door and suddenly stopped kissing me. I realized someone else must be in the room. 

He let me down all for me to turn around and see kenma and kuroo both in nothing but their underwear. And a completely naked girl that I've never seen before. 

Kenma quickly grabbed a cover and put it over himself. Kuroo couldn't care less, and the girl looked torn. She damn near screamed, panicked, grabbed a towel off the floor that was probably used for something gross. And then picked up her clothes off the floor. 

Brushing past me and ushjima in a hurry and running down the hallway. 

What the hell is going on? "Why are you here"? I asked kuroo. He smirked "why are you two here"? He asked. 

I exhaled out my nose. And ushjima looked genuinely concerned. " Just kidding, we know you came here to fuck, what else". Wow he didn't have a soft side. 

Kenma got up and it looked like he almost wanted to cry. I looked at ushjima and he nodded.

I took off after kenma. And I guess ushjima would ask kuroo what had happened.

~ after searching for kenma and not being able to find him. I realized I hadn't checked the spot he was hanging out at before. 

And sure enough, when I walked down the hall I saw kenma with his head under the blanket. Sitting in the corner.

I took a seat by him and stayed quiet.  
Was he crying or something? What the hell were they doing? 

"Hey kenma". I lightly said tapping his shoulder.  
He looked up at me and although his face had no expression. i could tell he was feeling shy. 

"Hey". He said back without looking me in the eye.  
I guess he was pretty embarrassed. I mean. He's in his underwear. With a blanket to cover him. 

Good think no one comes this way.  
"Sooo... You don't have to explain that, but I'm here to listen". I said trying to understand what happened. 

Kenma looked at me for a second and then took a deep breath. "it wasn't my fault". He murmured. 

"I just wanted to play my DS until dinner".  
I nodded my head. "okaaayyy". I said like a question. 

"Kuroo is always making me do stuff I don't want to do". Kuroo? So kuroo was probably the one who created that situation then. 

"He says I'm too old to be so naive and innocent, so he makes me do things to be (normal)".  
What the fuck? It sounded like kuroo was some sort of pimp. And kenma was a prostitute. 

"What do you mean he makes you do things"?  
I was a bit lost. "like last month. He asked me if I'd ever"- kenma cut off. 

"What is it kenma"? He pulled the cover over his head a little more, so that I couldn't see his eyes.  
"He asked me if I'd ever tou- touched myself before". 

Well that was... Awkward. "And what did you say"?  
I hesitated to ask. 

"I said no". Well I expected that. "okay so what did he make you do"? Kenma kept getting quieter.  
"He came over to my house when my parents weren't home, and he brought... A porn magazine- and.. he said I should try it in the bathroom". 

That's really fucking creepy. "what did you do"?  
Kenma finally brought his face back out and he had a little smile. 

"I had my DS in my pocket so I played it in the bathroom for a while, then I came out with the magazine". 

I smiled back. Smart boy. "well then- did he ask about it"? "No, he just said I was finally becoming a man and we went on as normal for the rest of the night". 

Hmmm. I wonder what kuroo is thinking. Why does he care so much about kenma.. jerking off?

"Okay so- what was the situation today then"?  
I asked. Kenma rolled his eyes. 

"He said I was gonna take the next step as a man.  
He was gonna have sex with that girl and she was going to give me a blowjob". 

My heart was beating fast. Kenma was being put into some weird situations here. Like... Seriously what's on kuroos mind? 

"Yeah- about that, who was that girl"?  
I was dying to know. Someone's sister? Cousin? 

"Oh she's just one of nekomas fan girls. They will do what anyone on the team asks them to, kuroo has sex with those girls all the time". 

Woah. Really? Who knew the fan girls went so far.  
"So that's why she was there". I said more so to myself. 

"Yeah". Kenma said back. "sooo... I don't mean to be intruding but it seems like you don't really have any sexual desires- I mean, I'm sure there's a reason kuroo is doing this. But if you don't want to then you should tell him to stop". 

I was pretty satisfied with the advice I gave.  
"Yeah the porn thing was weird. Touching myself isn't something I would do. But... I was okay with the blowjob thing". My stomach dropped. 

What the hell? "Kenma I thought it made you uncomfortable". Kenma thought about it for a second. 

" Well kuroo setting it up for me made me uncomfortable, and that random girl was weird. But one day I guess it would be nice to try". 

I had butterflies hearing such a calm innocent boy talk about this. 

"Well quiet boys can get head too". I said confidently. 

Oh wait- was that weird? "Yeah I guess". He said standing up. "thanks for coming when you did though, I'm glad we didn't get to it, im gonna go get dressed and play my DS for a while". 

I waved at kenma and he walked down the hall. 

... I- maybe I have a fever. 

⚠️TRIGGER WARNING FOR R*pe  
(READ) okay i've been getting a lot of hate for this chapter. it's not meant to be fetishized it's meant to be a part of the story. if it triggers you then don't read it. i am actually a bit upset that people have said i fetishized something like this, i hate putting things like this on the internet. but i was a victim of assault and molestation for a year and a half of my life. so i think i would know that it's not a light hearted subject. i don't get triggered easily anymore and if YOU do. then it's ok to skip the chapter. 

when I met back up with ushjima he looked irritated.  
"What's wrong"? I asked him. "I tried to ask kuroo to explain what happened. And he didn't give me an answer". 

I smiled. Ushjima spent all this time trying to pry answers out of kuroo... That's cute. 

"Did kenma tell you anything"? He asked back.  
I smiled and bit my lip. It was kind of funny to think about. 

I told him about the situation and how kuroo made him do things like that sometimes... Although I decided not to include how kenma said he wanted a blowjob. 

That part was too weird. "that's insane". Was ushjimas response to my story. I nodded to agree. 

"Should we go get changed in the shiratorizowa room before dinner"? I asked. "yes let's go". 

As we started walking back. Ushjima was walking a little slower than usual. Then he leaned against the wall and started breathing heavy. 

"Wh- what's wrong"? I was a little nervous.  
"I don't feel too good". Ushjima calmly said.  
Oh no I wonder what's wrong. 

"Let's go to the nurse". I said, taking his hand. 

~when we reached the nurse~ 

"Looks like you have a fever". The nurse said pulling the thermometer out of his mouth. 

My eyes grew wide. But ushjima looked the same.  
He wasn't even the slightest worried? 

"I suggest you stay here for a while and then go straight to bed tonight". The nurse told him. 

"What about dinner"? I asked. "we can give him a sandwich or something here, but I think it's best if he doesn't go out right now". 

"I'll be fine". Ushjima reassured me. "Do you want me to stay with you"? I asked.  
He shook his head. "no go enjoy dinner and I'll see you tonight." Hmmm. I guess. "okay then, I'll try to eat with kenma". 

Ushjima looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath, and then looked at me. "love you". He said with his deep voice. 

I was still sexually frustrated, as I had to stop with ushjima right as we got to the room. So hearing him say those words left me a little wanting. 

"Love you too". I responded. Trying to hide my desire. We almost kissed before the nurse interrupted. "ah- ah no kissing while he's sick".  
She snapped. 

I had forgotten she was even there.  
"Right". I nodded feeling a bit dumb. "well then see you in a while". I said standing up. 

Ushjima gave me a little wave and layed down on the nurse's bench. and As I closed the door I saw her hand him a pillow. 

I hope he doesn't feel too bad. I knew when we were cuddling earlier he had felt a little warm. 

Hmmm. It's almost time for everyone to find a place to eat. I don't really want to eat with karasuno if ushjimas not there. I still feel awkward around Kageyama. And tsukishima is a pain in the ass. 

Oh right. I could find kenma. 

Walking the halls I searched for kenma, maybe he was still in the nekoma room with the others. 

I walked to the nekoma room. And knocked on the door. Some guy with a mohawk answered and looked me up and down. "kuroo I think one of the club members might be here to- you know". He said with a little laugh. 

What?! One of those fan girls. OH HELL NO.  
Wait a minute, hasn't this guy seen me before, I mean I am the water girl. Even though I don't remember him he should atleast recognize me. 

Kuroo came to the door and chuckled when he saw me. "heh- come in". He said smiling at his friend after. 

They both watched me as I cautiously walked through the door. "wheres kenma"? I asked. 

Kuroo smiled. "in the shower". I blushed a little.  
"Oh well". I didn't know what to say anymore.  
"He's just in here come on". Kuroo pointed to a door at the back of the room. 

"Wait a minute you guys have a shower in your room"? I asked. "yeah this room is one of the first to be remodeled, by this time next year they'll all have a shower." He answered. 

Oh makes sense. "wait- but why would I go into the shower with kenma"? 

I was so confused. Kuroo giggled. "because he would like it". I was taken aback. What?  
I knew I shouldn't have knocked on the door. 

"I'm gonna go. You just tell me when kenma gets out". I said. 

Kuroo laughed and then looked at all his team mates. They smiled back and nodded. 

The tall Lev guy stood up and walked over to me.  
He pushed me back onto a empty bed and held my arms down. 

I started panicking. What is this?  
"Don't worry". Kuroo said. "what are you guys doing"? I asked. 

They just kept smiling. Kuroo came closer and grabbed the waist of my shorts.  
"Wh-" before I could finish he pulled them down  
And exposed my black underwear. 

"Kuroo"! I yelled. "this isn't funny"!  
Lev restrained me tighter making me feel a rush of adrenaline. 

All the boys watched me squirm underneath his body as kuroo threw my shorts on the ground. 

"Lev top". Kuroo said. Lev grinned and had kuroo pin down my arms as Lev removed my shirt, now showing my black bra to match. 

"Ooh she's matching underwear". The mohawk guy said. "you're hurting my arms". I screamed.  
Kuroo loosened his grip a little. 

This was so wrong. But atleast I knew he wouldn't hurt me now. Kuroo switched again with Lev having him hold me still. 

Then kuroo got on his knees. Without any warning. He took two fingers and ran them over my underwear. I moved around. It felt like guilty pleasure. 

"You like when ushjima does this to you"?  
He said in a low voice. My heart dropped.  
"Answer". He said. 

"Of course, he's my boyfriend"! Kuroo laughed and  
Kissed against my underwear. 

... This was too embarrassing, this was really bad.  
They're all watching me.  
"Kuroo"! I said. 

I wanted him to stop. But all that did was make him kiss against me more aggressively. 

"Scream my name again". He laughed. Making his team mates laugh as well. 

"No". I said. Trying to be solid.  
It felt good but this wasn't what I wanted at all. 

"I could make you cum more than ushjima ever could". He yanked my underwear down. I thought they would rip if he did it any harder. 

He dug his tongue into me. Making me moan.  
"Kuroo- nn stop". He wouldn't listen. 

"You like it don't you"? Kuroo grinned.  
"No"! I screamed. 

He Furrowed his brows and stood up. "fine". He said looking at Lev. 

"Let's do it guys". Kuroo spoke. 

Lev leaned down and whispered in my ear.  
"Sorry". Then he took my bra off my shoulders and unlatched it. 

I was completely exposed now. 

Lev bent over and let go of my arms only to pin them by my side instead and pick me up. 

He held me against him. My feet not touching the ground, and my breast against his chest.  
His cheeks were red. 

"Did you take out the towels"? Kuroo asked his team mate. "Yeah". The guy responded. 

What? Towels? 

Lev walked me over to the door that was supposed to be the shower and opened it. 

"Wait kenmas in there"! I definitely didn't want to sneak a peek of kenma. 

"Do it". Kuroo said. 

Lev put me down in the bathroom and pushed me back as he closed the door on me.  
I heard them scampering and snickering. 

Then I heard something being dragged in front of the door and pushed against it. 

Sure enough when I tried to open it. The way was blocked. 

I turned in horror. Hearing the shower run. I could see kenmas shadow through the bathroom curtain.  
No- no- no. Kenma is going to come out and see me like this?! 

What do I do? I looked for a towel, now realizing this is what kuroo meant when he asked if they were removed. 

I have nothing to cover myself with.  
How long do they plan to keep me In here? 

It seems kenma didn't notice me. Maybe the curtains were harder to see through from the inside. 

But, what about when he gets out. And sees me naked? 

ushjima book part 6 

The water continued to run and all I could do was hope kenma would never come out. 

I suddenly saw his shadow shift. It looked like... His hand was- moving up to his waist. Okayyy. 

Then it stayed there. I couldn't see too clearly but- it started moving. Back and forth. 

Wait- wait... Kenma? I heard a quiet moan and I plugged my ears and huddled up in the corner.  
I shut my eyes tight and tried to think of something else. 

Was he... I heard another moan come from the shower. NOOO.

They wouldn't have been heard outside the door. The shower runs pretty loud. But inside the bathroom my ears echoed with kenmas voice. 

Oh come on. This is bullshit.  
I thought kenma said he didn't do that... God, I guess there's a time for him to start.  
But I didn't think I'd be there. 

Should I just tell him I'm here? He's going to come out eventually and feel so embarrassed over the fact that I just sat here. 

Even through my plugged ears I kept hearing his moans. Okay, maybe I shouldn't.  
If I told him right now he might have a heart attack. 

Wow, I'm going to kill kuroo.  
This isn't a joke. They violated me and then locked me in a bathroom with an unknowing person. 

Should I tell their coach about this?  
I thought back to Lev whispering sorry into my ear.  
I assume kuroo got all the boys in on this.  
And some of them didn't participate... But they didn't exactly stop it either. 

No- this could ruin their lives. They could get cut from their team for pulling a stunt like this. Hell, they could probably go to juvie. Well-atleast kuroo if I pressed charges. 

Not a good idea. I don't want to cause any real trouble. I just want kuroo to sprain his ankle and then get jumped or something. 

"Fuuck" kenmas voice came out the shower.  
GOD this is awful. I feel so bad for being here while kenma thinks he's alone. It's not his fault. But- I wish he didn't feel the need to do that right now. 

The situation is bad enough. There's probably about 20 minutes before we are supposed to go for dinner.  
How long will they leave us here? 

Surely they don't plan to make me wait in here for the rest of the night. 

Kenma started breathing heavier. Huh?  
Oh right... He's busy. 

Oh no- oh my God I don't want to hear this  
I'm pretty sure kenmas about to-

"Fuck- uh" kenma started moaning a little louder and I took a peek at his shadow through the curtain- he was shaking a little and I could see  
The cum shoot out. (oh God don't imagine that)

"Yeahh" kenma sighed. 

I wanted to cry. This was crazy. This was disgusting. 

I heard one of the shower knobs twist and the water pressure became lower.

Oh no, he's stopping the shower. He's gonna get out now... 

Fuck what do I do? There's no way he won't be terrified when he walks out. 

I can't scare him too much. He might slip and fall.  
And if he falls and gets hurt that will definitely not be good. 

Shit, shit, shit. He's going to fall. He's going to panick and slip back. 

NO what if he gets hurt! As the second knob turned off. The shower water drained the last of it's spray out and the bathroom went quiet. 

I stood up. FUCK. I saw his hand grab the curtain. 

All my mind could think to do was catch him as soon as he opened the curtain. If I didn't he would surely be too taken aback to keep his cool. 

I took a deep breath. My heart was racing. He's gonna flip the fuck out. 

He pulled open the curtain and I sprung forward grabbing him from behind his back and pulling him towards me. 

He screamed and his eyes were wide.  
His knees wobbled and he fell back to the wall. My arms wrapped around him kept him from slipping. 

Oh my God. He surely would have fell. 

But now... Here I am holding kenma. The both of us naked. Awkward. My chest was pressed against his. and I felt his tip graze my stomach. 

He screamed again until his eyes adjusted, and he could clearly see it was me. 

His face flushed pink. "wh-wh-wh". He couldn't even get his words out. 

"If you step out of the shower I can explain".  
Kenma looked around avoiding looking at me.  
He blushed so hard I thought he would explode. 

I stood with my back to the door, one hand to cover my breast, and the other to cover my private area. 

Kenma stood by the shower. Covering his area with both hands. 

We both looked at our own feet and I slowly told him about how kuroo and the others teased me and then threw me in here naked. 

"How long have you been here"? Kenma whispered.  
"Umm... About 15 minutes". I whispered back. 

His eyes went wide and his face got redder.  
Oh no I should have lied and said a couple minutes ago. He's probably thinking about how I heard him jerk off. 

"I'm so sorry for grabbing you, I didn't want you to fall back". I explained. 

Kenma nodded. "th- thanks". 

The silence was so loud.  
I wanted to leave as soon as possible. And erase my memories. 

"I'm so sorry kuroo did that to you". Kenma said.  
I giggled. "you don't have to be sorry". 

Even in this God awful situation kenma was still adorable as ever. 

Kenmas nose started to bleed. Oh crap.  
I grabbed the toilet paper that was right by me. 

Kenma touched the blood coming out of his nose and looked a bit panicked. 

"Don't worry it's just a nose bleed". I said. "im- I'm grossed out by blood, even my own". Was his response. 

I took a wad of toilet paper and slowly walked over to him still looking at my feet. But the closer I got the more I realized looking down wasn't such a good idea. 

I decided to look up at him instead. "if we look each other in the eyes we won't see anything". I told him.  
He inhaled sharply and looked up from the ground into my eyes. 

He swallowed roughly. "you should sit down".  
I said. We both awkwardly sat down on the floor never breaking eye contact. 

I held the toilet paper up to his nose.  
It was really bleeding a lot.  
I wonder if he should maybe go to the nurse after this. Isnt there some type of liquid that stops nose bleeds? 

In all my thoughts. I snapped back to reality.  
I was leaning over kenma to stop the blood and my boobs were in his face. He was shining red. 

"Sorry about that". I apologized.  
"Its- okay". Kenma whispered. 

"I have an idea". I suddenly exclaimed.  
I bounced a little 0ut of excitement. And kenmas eyes quickly fell to my chest and then back up at my face. 

"What is it"? He asked dazed. 

I pointed at the shower curtain.  
"We can wrap up in that and then we won't be able to see eachother". 

He took a second to look at the curtain and then agreed. 

He stood up to take the curtain off the rings.  
My face blushed pink when out of the corner of my eye I could see his- God. 

It was still kind of hard. Don't look. 

When he took the curtain off the rings he sat back down. He looked at me. Blushed. Looked down. Blushed harder and then put the shower curtain over the both of us. 

It wasn't that big so we had to sit pretty close together, in order to fit. 

This was still awkward but way better than before.  
We sat in silence. 

Kenma asks if he could have another wad of toilet paper and put his used one in the trashcan beside him. 

I reached up to grab the roll off the counter.  
The curtain slipped and my boob popped out. 

Kenma turned the other way. I fixed the curtain and handed the roll to him. 

Then out of nowhere. I began laughing.  
This situation was out of the ordinary and so bizzare. I couldn't help but laugh. 

Kenma looked at me a bit confused at first. But once i kept laughing he started to laugh as well. 

There, me and kenma sat naked underneath a dirty shower curtain laughing at our lives.  
Something I thought I'd never say. 

We laughed so loud I could hear boys gather outside the door questioning what was going on. 

The heavy dresser was removed and kuroo opened the door with suspicion. Looking at us hunched over under the curtain laughing our asses off. 

"What the hell". He said as the rest of the boys fought to get a peak at what was going on. 

As the boys continued to look at us. It almost felt like if I stopped laughing I would start crying. 

When is saw kuroo I wanted to feel angry but all I could feel was scared. And relieved that I could finally leave. 

Me and kenma stood up and pushed past the boys.  
I grabbed one of the towels off the bed they had put them on. And traded off the curtain for it. 

By now. The effect of what had happened hit me.  
"You're an asshole kuroo"! I screamed.  
"You know you liked it". He smirked. 

He walked over to me and lifted up my chin.  
No. I want him to leave me alone.  
"Come eat with us". He smiled. 

I shook my head. "fuck off".  
"You're so pretty but so stubborn". He said lifting my chin up higher. Then he grabbed my waist. 

I was trying to keep the towel in place.  
"I SAID FUCK OFF"!  
I pushed kuroo back with all my strength and he fell to the ground on his butt. 

I picked up my clothes and ran out the nekoma room.  
Tears started pouring out. "Bitch"!  
I heard as the door slammed shut. 

I started running faster. Where was I going?  
There's a bathroom by the karasuno room. But it's in the first hall, someone will see me. 

God, I look just like that girl who ran away the other day when me and ushjima found her. 

I turned the corner in a hurry, I need to find somewhere to just drop the towel and put my clothes on. 

I ran straight into someone. He knocked me back but two hands caught me.  
The towel however- did not hold up. 

Crap, who was it? I opened my eyes panicked.  
Oh... It was oikawa. 

And he was staring at my boobs. Wow-  
"Thank you". I said as he let me go to grab my towel. 

His face was pink. "wh- why are you naked"?  
I scratched my head.  
Hmm- if I tell oikawa maybe he can do something about kuroo instead. Ushjima would be way too aggressive. 

"I-" as I started telling the story. The tears kept coming. 

Oikawa listened to every detail with a look of shock plastered on his face.  
And when I finished he still had his jaw dropped. 

Oikawa closed his eyes and gave me a hug.  
I wanted to pull away but if was comforting.  
And- he wasnt trying anything this time. 

"Do you want me to do something about him"? Oikawa asked. "or I mean- unless ushjimas gonna beat him up or something". Oikawa added sounding depressed. 

I shook my head. "ushjima would be way too hard on him for that, he might seriously have to go to the hospital". 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "yeah he sure does have a temper". Oikawa lifted up his shirt.  
There on his stomach was a big bruise from where ushjima had hit him. 

"It hurts to even lift my arms to set sometimes". He said. Woah- ushjima did that? That's insane. 

"Sorry". I said rubbing my neck.  
"It's not your fault". He said looking confused. 

"But"- I changed the topic. "I really do need to find somewhere to change". He looked at me.  
"Hm- come to the aoba johsai room, there's no one there, they just left for dinner". 

I tilted my head. "then why aren't you with them"?  
Oikawa smirked. "because I went to the nurses office to get some pain medicine and when I looked through the window I decided heavily against going in, but I knew you must be alone so I was trying to come tell you to eat with us". 

I smiled. He really thought about me?  
"Aw thanks". I said patting him on the head.  
One day I want a puppy with fluffy hair like this. 

"Let's go before someone sees you". He said. 

~ when we reached the aoba johsai room~

I was a bit nervous to go in, after what had happened in the nekoma room.  
But... Oikawa wouldn't do that to me.  
We were bestfriends now. I assured myself. 

My heart was beating fast though.  
He opened the door and let me in.  
I really hope he doesn't do anything... I wouldn't be able to handle that again. 

"Okay. Be quick I'll wait for you". He smiled and closed the door. Wait- I thought for sure he would come in and try to peek at me changing. 

He- he's actually sweet.  
Oikawa really is a Mama's boy disguised like a fuck boy hn? 

I changed my fastest and left my towel by his bed... I'm sure he won't mind just putting it in one of the bins for me. 

As we walked down the hall I realized.  
He seemed to be doing better since... His mom told him that bad news. 

I grabbed his hand. "what are you doing"? He said quickly. "it's just a bestfriends thing". I said.  
He looked at our hands and didn't question me anymore. 

"Are you doing better"? I asked sincerely.  
He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me.  
"I feel better now that I get to eat dinner with you". He said. 

I rolled my eyes. Cute.  
"Plus seeing you naked just now was a big boost for me". 

His perv ways always showed somehow.  
I let go of his hand and started walking in front of him. 

"Where are you going"? He asked. "you ruined the best friend moment". I turned back and said smiling at him. 

"Race you". He screamed as he ran past me.  
What- wait! 

We ran as fast as we could but oikawa definitely won. 

~ that night I enjoyed dinner with his team, they were funny and they were all really nice too. 

After dinner I made my way to the room. To find ushjima already covered up in bed.  
I slid under his arm and he tensed up.  
He opened his eyes for a second, saw it was me, and then wrapped his arm around me and put his free hand on my stomach. 

It was so warm. And I still felt panicked from earlier.  
So I let him soothe the pain. 

Oikawas pov: as me and the team got back to the room, I couldn't help but feel happy that I spent time with y/n. I missed hanging out with her.  
I never should have let her cheering for ushjima get me so crazy, I would have been even closer to her right now. 

I sat in my bed as the rest of the team layed down and some of them changed their shirts. 

I noticed her towel on the ground by my bed.  
My face flushed pink thinking about her when it came off. 

I- I should go to sleep. But... I picked the towel up off the ground and wrapped it around my shoulders.  
She was wrapped in this towel. 

I layed down with it to cover me. And then pulled the big cover over me. 

We are... Bestfriends. 

But one day I swear ushjima- she will realize she wants me more. I just have to be patient. 

I drifted off. 

Kuroo forced me down onto the bed. "stop moving". He screamed. I wanted to run but I couldn't move. 

I woke up in a cold sweat. Panting heavily as ushjima sat up as well and rubbed his eyes... It was a nightmare. 

"Are you okay"? Ushjima asked still looking drowsy.  
I gulped. "yeah- I'm fine".  
Why was I having nightmares about kuroo?  
I mean I was pretty scared yesterday but.. I didn't think I was that scared. 

"The nurse told me I shouldn't play today after having such a high fever... Even coach is pissed off".  
I yawned, grabbing ushjimas arm and pulling it close to my chest. 

"Good- you need a break... Besides, now you can hang out with me". I smiled.  
He smiled back running a hand through my hair. 

"That's great too". He said with his deep voice. 

"I can probably go ahead and wake my team up- it's almost time for breakfast anyway". 

I nodded. He stood up and stretched his back, his muscles were showing even through the shirt. 

Wow- 

"Get up idiot". Ushjima said smashing a pillow into satori's face. "BAKA"! He yelled jumping up. 

I snickered. Their friendship was so cute.  
"How is such a brute like you, also such a cuddle bug"? Satori whispered chuckling. 

Ushjima smacked him in the face again. 

~as the team left the room together we all walked to breakfast. 

I was wearing a big hoodie and shorts.  
It was a little cold today. Ushjima took the role of group leader, so I walked in the front with him. 

Ushjima grabbed my hand and I shoved the other one in my pocket.  
"Awwww". Satori said earning the laughs of the group. 

Ushjima just ignored them.  
But it made me smile. 

~when we had finally reached the cafeteria and settled down with our food~ 

"So today we're on our own huh"? Satori asked the table, then looked at ushjima. 

"Yeah I guess". Ushjima responded really not seeming to care. "don't worry, you have ME THE FUTURE ACE"! Goshiki yelled slamming his hands down on the table.

Satori slapped the back of his head. "you're not as good as him"!  
Goshiki pouted. 

Satori was so weird.  
"Alright. Finish eating and then go get warmed up".  
Ushjima said. 

"You're not even coming". Satori whined.  
Ushjima gave him a glare and he stopped talking. 

~after ushjima sent his team to warm up~ 

" So what do you normally do"? Ushjima asked me.  
"I'm the water girl remember"?  
How could he not remember that? 

"Oh right, I'm normally really focused during the games, so I forgot". 

I nodded. "well... You can come sit on the bench with me and we can talk- I mean I just pass out bottles". 

Ushjima hid a small smile.  
"Okay". He replied. 

We headed to the gym to get the water bottles set up.  
The first team that would be on the bench was jozenji. 

"Okay we can sit right here at the end".  
I pointed at the end of the bench and ushjima went to sit down. 

"Looks like my advice worked out pretty well huh"? A voice came from behind me. 

I turned around to see Teru.  
I raised a brow. "what"? I asked a little confused.  
And also a little nervous that ushjima would see me talking to someone like him. 

"My advice that you should cheer for him- looks like it did you some good".  
Teru grinned. "but I never should have gave you up". He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. Then brushed passed me without me getting to say another word. 

I passed out the water bottles and took my seat beside ushjima.  
He looked at me.  
I looked him back in the eyes. 

... Oh right. The other day - if kuroo and kenma hadn't been there we would have had sex again. 

My eyes instinctively looked over his arms and hands. His hair, his chest.  
Everything about him was just... Perfect. 

I started to blush. "what are you thinking about"? He half smiled and raised a brow.  
It made me blush harder. "n- nothing". I said. 

"Is it"-? "No it's nothing". I cut him off burying my face in my hands. 

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and leaned into my ear. "Ive been thinking about that too". 

It sent shivers down my neck and made me tense up.  
"Ushjima stop". I said giggling. 

When I turned away for a second I could see Teru grinning at me holding a thumbs up.  
Oh God... He's a phsyco. 

My attention was greatly refocused back on ushjima once he slid a hand in-between my thighs by the crotch of my shorts. 

"Wh"- "shhhh". This time ushjima cut me off.  
He let one of his fingers roam away from his hand gently pressing against my area. 

"Ushjima". I whispered. Red in the face.  
"I know what you need". He snickered.  
"Someone's gonna see you". 

He shook his head. "none of these guys are focused on us were at the end, and everyone playing the games are completely focused, that goes for the coaches watching them". 

I smiled. He really was thinking about it.  
He took the bottom of my hoodie and pulled it farther over my legs, it almost reached my knees. 

Concealing his hand. "be quiet". He said.  
What? Wait- he started rubbing faster. 

"Ugn ushjima". I hid my face. "it's fine". He bit his lip. 

His fingers were like magic. He kept hitting the most sensitive of places.  
My knees felt like jelly and my legs started to clench and move against the bench. 

"Don't move so much, I'll do the work". Ushjima whispered again. He was unoticible to everyone else.  
So sneaky. 

He casually. Took the arm that was around my shoulder and put his hand on the back of my neck lightly. 

He started rubbing even faster and I thought u would scream.  
I started panting gently and he brought his head next to mine to hear it. 

"Just hurry". I squirmed.  
He tightened his grip around the back of my neck a little and took two fingers to rub.  
He used his thumb to circle my clit.  
(Oh my God) 

I leaned my head into his neck and panted heavily.  
"Shhhh". He said.  
His hand on my neck, and his other getting me off. Was so alluring to me. 

Finally. "ushiji- uuhn". I couldnt even finish his name. 

He snickered a little. My face was bright red.  
He then non chanlantly took his hand out my pants , and his other off my neck and put both of them in his lap. 

I pulled my hoodie back up closer to my stomach and leaned my face into my knees. 

"Ushjima you're crazy". I whispered.  
He just smiled. And kept watching the games.

Several games went on where I served the teams their water and when nekoma sat on the bench I had to physically stop myself from punching kuroo in the throat. 

Finally it came down to the last of the games. With date tech resting on the bench.  
After handing out the water, I gazed at ushjima. 

"Ushjima". I said without hesitation.  
"Yes"? He questioned. "I love you".  
I said, a tear forming in my eye. 

"I love you too, but- what's wrong"? He seemed concerned and a little hurt. 

"You- you're so perfect". I wiped my eyes.  
"Wh-" he seemed lost in my words.  
He grabbed my hand to hold. And he put his arm back around me. 

"I'm not perfect, but I try to treat you the best I can". He stated.  
"See- that's what I mean". My tears came out a little  
Harder but I cried silently. 

What was this feeling? I want ushjima to stay by my side forever.  
He's... He's so willing to make me happy. 

Even when he had a fever... He was worried about my dinner plans.  
Who else does that? 

It hit me so hard all at once... How we formed a bond from nothing and kept getting closer.  
How he just... Was there. 

That day- if he didn't read that stupid note he might not have ever even talked to me. 

Where would I be if not with him?  
My mom works constantly. So I didn't have strong bonds like this. 

I was searching for someone to cling to when I need love. And ushjima was there for me. 

I couldn't stop the tears that were dripping down my face. 

He looked worried so I scooted closer to him and leaned my head against his chest. 

What's going on with me? 

"I'm sorr-" "don't apologize". He whispered.  
"Okay". I sniffled. He wiped the tears off my cheek. 

"You don't understand how hard it was for me to open up to people, but I never had trouble being myself around you, when you have the reputation of being stoic- it kind of makes you act like it. But you... You just made me feel so warm and happy". 

I smiled a little. "really"? I asked looking up into his eyes. 

"Yeah". He avoided eye contact. Awwww... He was being all cute and awkward. 

When the games were over. Me and ushjima decided instead of taking a nap before dinner, we would take a walk down to the blacktop outside and sit by the building to talk. 

When we reached the place we wanted to chill we had a seat.  
I brought my knees to my chest and ushjima and me let our hands intertwine on the ground. 

"Let's tell stories". I giggled at him.  
He raised an eyebrow. "stories, like... Princess ones"? 

I laughed so hard I thought my head would explode.  
"Ushji-no what the hell- I mean like embarrassing stories". 

"I don't really get embarrassed, but I guess there were a few times".  
He said.

I was curious to hear about it.  
"Okay let's hear one".  
I grinned. 

He took a deep breath. "okay, one time- tendou and I were in a shop and while I was reading a magazine, I heard yelling in the store. Tendou and I got kicked out. Turns out tendou had found his way into the adult section and was reading p- porn magazines".  
He chuckled. 

I loved when he laughed since it was so rare. 

"When was this"? I asked giggling.  
He looked me dead in the eyes to say  
"A couple months ago".  
I started laughing uncontrollably.  
REALLY SATORI. 

"Yeah it was not my proudest moment".  
He said. 

My eyes were blurry from laughing so hard.  
"Ushjima that's actually hilarious".  
He smiled. "not for me".  
I stuck my tongue out at him and poked his side. 

He flinched. "ah stop". He said poking me back.  
Who was this ushjima? He was acting so chill and free. More than ever. 

"Okay so- now it's your turn". He said.  
"Alright let's see". I said rubbing my face. 

"Hmm maybe when you saw that note me and Janae made".  
My face flushed pink.  
"That- was actually kind of awkward for me too". He smiled.  
"YOUR the one who played it off like nothing"!

I was blushing so hard.  
"Yeah well- Im sure you know how I feel now".  
He grinned.  
Making my body hot and my heart pound.  
Those butterflies never went away. 

"Why did you keep that note"?  
I asked recounting that day. 

"Well- I had my eye on you for some time before that.. and well tendou said you probably weren't interested, so I wanted to show him that you clearly were". He trailed off. 

Woah. "you- you're joking". I giggled.  
"Well... No". This time he blushed. 

I can't believe ushjima liked me for that long.  
"When tsukishima made that ruler joke, me and Janaes hearts stopped in our chest". 

He looked like he was remembering it.  
"Oh, yeah tsukishima is kind of crazy".  
He said. I smiled. 

Ushjima was so... Just... What the hell.  
So perfect. 

"Maybe I should have warned you that 7 inches might not be quite enough".  
Now my face beamed red.  
"Yeah more like 9" I replied. 

He bit his bottom lip "surprise". He almost whispered.  
We both bursted into laughter. 

"It's not like I was just gonna say that".  
He said looking off into the distance. 

"It's been quite a while since that day". I looked at him. "we've known each other for a while too". I added. 

"And it's great". He said.  
I smiled wide at him. 

We both leaned in for a kiss.  
I brought both my hands up to cup his face.  
We kissed passionately. 

He slipped his tongue in my mouth and put a hand behind my back pushing me deeper into the kiss. 

The sun was so warm glowing against the building we sat by. Ushjima was so warm. 

We pulled back for a moment. "you're the perfect one". Ushjima said. And we went back into the kiss.  
He kept his hand behind my back and I played in his hair. 

Letting my other hand rub against his chest. 

We pulled away again. "I love you". I told him.  
"I love you too". He said without hesitation. 

He pulled me back in. Exploring my mouth with his tongue. It felt so good. 

This was good.  
Ushjima was good... Perfect.

We sat there kissing for the next 10 minutes in the heat of the sunset. 

That night, I slept curled in ushijima's arms.  
This was the feeling I could only get when it came to ushjima... he was so perfect. 

He was everything I wanted and more.  
The best boyfriend. 

I let my thoughts run wild as I tried to get some sleep. 

———————————————————-

When I woke up in the morning I realized today was the day we left. 

I turned over expecting to see a groggy ushjima waking up with a cute face. 

But instead... tears ran down his face and his eyes met with mine. 

Wh- the moment we locked eyes his tears came down harder... I've never seen him cry before. 

"What's wrong"? I asked bringing his arm close to my chest. 

"My parents are moving to Osaka, I received an offer for a top school there in order to play volleyball... and my mom called me earlier telling me I was going to except it". 

I immediately found myself crying, holding onto ushjima as tightly as I could.  
This... this feeling in my chest. 

I think- I was going to die. 

"I love you". Ushjima whispered through his raspy voice that came from his suffering. 

My mind went blank.  
The room was spinning. 

"Please don't go". I begged. 

We grabbed each other.  
Laying in the bed as we both cried together. 

If this is what love is... I don't ever want to love again. 

—————-

"Are you going to forget about me"?  
Ushjima asked. As he held my hand standing in front of the train that went to the airport. 

"We will see each other, and this doesn't mean we are over". I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. Not covering up the tears that ran down my face. 

"I love you". Ushjima whispered kissing me on the forehead. As his train pulled up to the stop. 

"I love you too". I replied. Poking his side. He flinched and it made me remember all the times we shared up until now. 

"We are still together". Ushjima said letting go of my hand. Taking slow steps towards the opening doors. 

"I know". I wiped my face.  
My eyes were puffy. 

After the training camp ended me and ushjima only had a week to share before this fateful day.  
And I hadn't slept a wink since he told me the news. 

The sun had set already. And the train station was dimly lit. A perfect setting for such a tragic goodbye. 

Ushjima finally made his way into the train.  
Just in time too, as the doors closed behind him. 

He held his hand up to the window like some sort of cliche movie. 

My lip whimpered.  
No matter how many times I wiped my face the tears kept flowing. 

"I love you". I mouthed at him. Even though I knew he couldn't hear me. 

"I love you too". He mouthed back. 

His train began to leave. And I watched his face through the window as the train sped up. 

Suddenly, his face was out of view. 

Ushjima... was gone.  
Ushjima... was... gone? 

It finally hit me.  
Ushjima- was gone. 

—————————-

In the taxi on the way home my heart pounded. 

I felt so empty.  
Where could I go?  
What could I do? 

Then i remembered.  
I had gotten a few numbers from the camp.  
One being oikawas. 

I got his address as well. 

I pulled out my phone. 

Me: oikawa can I come over? 

Oikawa: why? It's late, and my parents aren't here. 

Me: please

Oikawa: okay. I see you finally want me 

He joked.  
I put my phone away. The only people who knew about ushjima was his team and me really. 

I gave the taxi driver new directions. 

On the way it started pouring hard. 

When we pulled up. I thanked the driver and ran through the rain to get to the door. 

The rain hid my tears pretty well. 

I let my body just accept the downpour and I rang the doorbell. 

Oikawa opened the door to see me soaking. 

"Let's get starte-". Oikawa stopped his laughing to see me there shivering and crying in the rain. 

Before he could ask me what was wrong I reached in and grabbed him for a hug.  
He didn't resist and pulled me in tight. 

"Come in". He said with a serious tone.  
From the outside of the house. 

I walked in and the door shut behind me. 

The rain coming down heavy.


End file.
